Sarek and Dansk
by Botsey
Summary: 'Cupid's Secretaries' have honed in on a possible bondmate for Sarek. They were attempting to stage a meeting when it happens without anyone's help. Let's look in, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

As was brought to my attention, in my previous posting, The Desert Saga's Epilogue, I did marry Sarek off to a Harvard professor. However, I did introduce this story's female lead character, but forgot all about her when I did the epilogue. Oops!. So if you choose to, just forget that update and enjoy this one. :0)

When this female OC was introduced in that story, she was described as having eyes like the girl on the cover of one of a most famous National Geographic magazines covers ever published.

The 'cupid's secretaries' had thought that she might be a perfect match for Sarek and were in the midst of devising a plan for them to meet and Walla!- they meet without any help from these well-seasoned helpers.

Since one of my reviewers for another story asked for Sarek to have a little attention, I figure that this is my contribution to happiness in Sarek's life.

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter One

At first he was remiss to attend this gathering of 'The Survivors' and various females that had been selected by those who had read their biographies. It was not as if he was uncomfortable. How could that be so, as ambassador he was immersed in meetings large and small. In his time as ambassador, he had met in closed rooms with warring factions. But in view of the Vulcan mindset, not to waste anything, he was wondering if this gathering would be a waste of precious time.

As usual, at any social gathering Sarek was not seated. From his long years of diplomatic service he was aware that to be seated would limit his powers of observation and ability to secure valuable contacts. So he gracefully 'worked the room'.

Dansk had just left the beverage area and turned, her foot just grazed Sarek's and some of her beverage spilled out and fell to the floor, with just a drop or two landing on Sarek's slippered foot. She never looked up but lowered herself gracefully and attempted to wipe off the liquid from first his slipper, then the floor.

She started the conversation in Vulcan,

"I realize that there is no Vulcan equivalent to "'I am so very sorry'. But allow me to explain the dynamics that led to this point of kaiidth—what Is, Is. "

Sarek raised an eyebrow.

She continued,

"After securing liquid refreshment for myself, an misaligned step contacted your person, causing a distinct point of collision which due to the gravitational pull of this planet caused the liquid to override the perimeter of its containment and to land on the lowest surface and also to a lesser degree, your footwear."

She then looked up and Sarek's dark eyes met her most startling amber ones. Shielding himself he offered his hand and said,

"So as to not allow any possibility of a repeat of such occurrence, perhaps you will allow me to refresh your glass."

She smiled and said,

"If Vulcans were a vengeful race I could suspicion an avenue for revenge—however I know for a certainty that is not the case, so I would appreciate that service towards me."

Sarek took the cup from her hand and she arose gracefully and Sarek introduced her hand to the crook of his arm and they walked toward the beverage table.

So it appears that without the help of 'Cupid's Secretaries" Actually quite on their own, these two possibly perfectly matched persons would come to know one another.

Sarek, the consummate diplomat, most thorough of negotiators, the ultimate spokesperson looked down at the female he had invited into his private space and wondered where she was from. Her eyes were indeed riveting, her Vulcan perfect, and she already had convinced him that she could challenge him mentally.

Her head reached just below his shoulder. Her height thus was the same as His Amanda. But, her body type was different. She appeared to be more solidly build then his beloved and he wondered if that was an indication of either her species or place of origin. Her speech had been without an accent. He determined that she must be an educator of some kind, but he wondered, where, or perhaps, even on what planet?

He then surmised that she had filed an application with the group that included his daughter-in-law, who were attempting to find bondmates for 'The Survivors' and as he had determined at some time in the past that he was included in that number, this meeting was indeed convenient.

All this mental rumination had taken place as they walked toward the beverage table. He found himself forced to identify himself,

"I am Sarek of Vulcan…"

He hoped that would encourage her to identify herself and her home, instead she said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarek of Vulcan even though it is not under the most perfect of circumstances, after all no one likes to be a victim of a clumsy mishap."

"I doubt that that is a normal occurrence with you

Miss…"

"No title, no such designation, just Dansk."

Seeking further information Sarek's next statement was,

"Is that a custom of where you come from?"

Not divulging any more personal information she

said,

"I guess you can say it is a saving of time, a cutting to the chase, leaving a little mystery…"

"Is this how you imagine yourself, 'A woman of mystery?"

I certainly would not be mysterious to myself, so that would have to be answered by others, perhaps by you."

Why did he have the feeling that her conversation was challenging him because her words were like riddles that seemed to make himself question his ability to communicate with her. He wondered if he should just get her drink and then excuse himself. Then came her smoky laugh.

"Ambassador, you must excuse my artfulness. I thought it would be interesting to have you a bit befuddled. I am sure that this rarely happens to you in the real world. Please excuse me if I have made you uncomfortable."

Her smile was indeed extraordinary. In fact it's brilliance reminded him of His Amanda and also his son's bondmate. As he handed her the promised drink he placed his hand over hers to prevent her departure and led her to a sofa that was presently unoccupied.

"So, you know a bit about me. For example, my job. While I know nothing about you Dansk or should I now add the Miss or is it another designation.

Her eyes laughed as she looked up at him,

"As you wish."

There she was talking in riddles again. But indeed he was desirous of the designation of Miss being able to be applied to her. It appeared it would take quite a bit of conversation to discover even a little about the female who was now seated beside him, facing him and looking at him from under hooded eyes.

"Everything you want to know about me is on file with Nyota, Christine and Rachel. I am not good at verbalizing such things. To have a little conversation perhaps you can tell me about yourself."

Sarek interjected,

"Perhaps as we walk I can take up that task."

With her nod he led her out of the door to the cool

San Francisco night.


	2. Chapter 2

For additional information on Dansk see The Desert Saga parts of Chapters 16-19.

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Two

They exited the ballrooom into the cool San Francisco air into the garden. Sarek observed that his usual concern for the normally chilly nights had slipped from his mind. He heard the wind blowing rustling the leaves and there was a distinct presence of floral perfumes. For a Terran, it would be called a 'romantic setting.' For a Vulcan, there would be acknowledgment of the presence of all these factors. But these would be viewed as logical for after all, they were in a garden.

Sarek continued,

"Dansk, have you ever toured our embassy?"

Smiling she said,

"Am I to interpret this as a 'pick-up line?"

"'In case you are unaware, pick up lines' are not part of a male Vulcan's agenda."

"I stand corrected. The _Koon-ul,_(bond at seven years of age) did not come to my mind when I made that inquiry. Please excuse what might appear to be presumptuous."

"There is no offense when none is taken."

"Because of your gallantry I will reveal a bit more about myself. I am indeed an educator, and I am a 'miss' but since you have already been addressing me as Dansk, you may continue to do so."

The feeling of constriction in the area of his heart was loosened and he replied,

"I feel relieved to have now been made aware of, shall I say, your availability. I will now give you a personal invitation to visit the Vulcan Embassy."

With a twinkle in his eye he continued,

"Of course, the invitation does not include the Terran expression 'to view my etchings.'"

There it was again, her smoky laugh and then her reply.

"Sarek of Vulcan, I accept your invitation."

"Since the designation you have allowed me to address you is composed of one name, please do me the courtesy of addressing me as Sarek."

"As you wish, Sarek."

He nodded and then suggested that they return to the ballroom.

It came to his mind, he might be missed.

As they entered his aide-de-camp made his way to him,

"Osu Sarek, your assistance if requested in a matter of utmost importance."

"Is it of a sensitive nature?"

"No Osu…"

"In that case I will not release my companion to return to the floor."

So, he did not release his hold on Dansk arm and they walked together toward a group assembled at the far end of the room. As he drew near he recognized representatives of The High Council who rarely left New Vulcan, the secondary legislative body, The Vulcan Science Academy as well as other older members of the staff at the embassy.

Although no discussion engaged in by Vulcans could be called 'heated', this would have indeed boarded on that state. There were no raised voices, no wild gestures, just a bombardment of convictions. The subjects under discussion were the offspring of the Vulcan/Terran bondings that had become monumental in number. At this point, their numbers, Terran wide, were bordering on one thousand.

Every single one of them had tested out of Terra's offered educational opportunities for each age group and his daughter- in-law headed an educational institution designed especially for them. Included in the enrollment were his own grandchildren and his nephew Sirin's offspring. A proposal had been presented to allow these children, upon graduation the right to enter into the Vulcan Science Academy. It was already a given that the old school, the rigid, unchanging, part of New Vulcan would resist such an infiltration on their new home planet.

The conversation went back and forth, pro and con without any real resolution. The group had no idea that the female on Sarek's arm understood every single word. Finally with a slight tug on his sleeve Dansk requested a hearing ear-his.

Whispering in Standard she said,

"Why not another campus. an annex, on Vulcan soil here at the Embassy that would allow talented Vulcans here to educate these children in The Vulcan Way. The curriculum would be drawn up by the VSA on New Vulcan. The education would be the same, just the location would be different. It could be considered as a secondary school after graduation from the Star Fleet Academy's school for these children."

Sarek looked at her in amazement and stated to the males before him,

"There is a very objective solution, a separate school, an annex of VSA. It's campus and schoolrooms could be built on Vulcan soil here at The Embassy. Its staff would be Vulcans who have permanent residence here on Terra. The facility would become the secondary school for graduates from the school that has been put in place by Star Fleet. I see this as an sterling embodiment of IDIC which is a an integral part of The Vulcan Way and a way to show appreciation and cooperation with the already in place education facility established by Star Fleet."

Sarek felt his grip on Dansk's arm tighten as an indication that he did not wish to let go. He was aware that these past few hours with her were the few that he had experienced since Va Pak that did not include thoughts of His Amanda and at that point he remembered her voice,

"I know that one day I will have to leave you….live life for me, bond with a worthy female and allow her to do for you what I am no longer able to do. In this way you will honor our bond…But Sarek of Vulcan, I will love you until I breathe my last…"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Dansk asked to be excused and he made it clear that he would escort her home. He then watched her graceful figure return to the crowd that was milling about and it took all of his control to not follow her. His heart was lifted and free and he knew exactly what he was going to do, and it would be in obedience to his Amanda's instruction…He would have to request a meeting before The High Council and the secondary legislature. He would not be pleading his case, he would be making his demands known.

He had done it before when he made them aware that there was no way that he would give up Amanda. He had left both groups trembling in their boots when he revealed his ultimatum-comply or find a replacement for him.

Although his son Spock would eventually don his robes, it would take years of training for him to step into that office of responsibility. Both bodies knew it. That was the power that Sarek held over them. He was honored by every planet in the Federation, was a legend in his own time, was unstoppable when on a mission, insightful, untiring in his efforts, a paragon of The Vulcan Way and was physically, an imposing figure. The possibility of finding a replacement for him, other than his son, was infinitely small. His contacts and negotiating skills could not be learned in a school setting, they were so to speak, 'in his blood,' for he had observed his grandfather and his father service their people in the same position. It was his family heritage that in due time would be passed on to Spock, with his bondmate, taking up the position of Lady Nyota.

His next communication was with his son,

"Live Long and Prosper my son. There is a matter of utmost importance that I must discuss with you. When is the earliest that I might meet with you?"

"Come for last meal tomorrow evening. I will advise Nyota."

"May I bring a guest?"

"Father, that is always acceptable."

Spock and Nyota had observed Sarek exit the affair with Dansk on his arm. Through their bond she said,

'Your father does not need our assistance or approval for him to gain satisfaction and contentment.'

Later that evening, lying in their bed with Spock thoroughly spent, satisfied and content he voiced,

"May my father find again what we have my beloved. It would be what my mother would wish for him."

Spock had never been privy to that private conversation that all married or bonded couples must have. He and Nyota had had that serious one after a dangerous away mission. His Nyota knew that as a Vulcan male he would always be totally committed to his continued protection of her. But how should life go on if death separated them.

So it was the initial outworking of Sarek's growing attachment pleased not only the two principle parties, but Spock and Nyota as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Three

The group was discussing Dansk suggestion conveyed by Sarek who now said,

"I think the idea is worthy of our joint governing bodies' consideration at home, on New Vulcan. I will be returning in two Terran days and we will consider this suggestion and any others that might be brought 'to the table'."

He nodded as did the entire group of males as they disbanded. Sarek immediately searched the room and once his eyes were successful in their task, he made his way to Dansk.

Touching her shoulder he said,

"If it is agreeable to you I will escort you to your place of residence."

She nodded and he guided her to the coat check location and assisted her with her wrap. They walked into the cool air and he guided her to his vehicle's location and then assisted her to enter. Once inside he inquired,

"May I please have you key in your address."

She complied.

He then turned on the initiation engine and the flitter rose, initiated its flight plan and then turned and proceeded to the designated location. They arrived without incident and the flitter settled into the residence's parking lot. He walked with her to her door and she said,

"Would you like to come in for coffee or tea?"

At that point in time he remembered the lyrics to an old comedic Terran song his Amanda liked…'coffee or tea or me.'

In Sarek's logical mind there was a warning posted but in this instance, his mouth apparently did not consult any source of logic for he said,

"That would be acceptable."

They entered and she said,

"For a female who is never home and never entertains, the size of my residence is perfect."

The kitchen was open to the 'living' area. Two doors were to the left and Sarek correctly assumed that behind them were the sanitary facility and a bedroom. He nodded at her description of her living space. He could empathize because of his experiences with temporary room assignments while tending to his ambassadorial duties. On the other hand, his ancestral home has been described as palatial, so spacious that illogically, there were rooms that were very rarely used.

She hung her wrap on the hall tree and went into the kitchen and plugged in the tea kettle.

"I have several tea blends, do you have a preference""

"If you have _thoris-masu _I would first be surprised, and then secondly be very pleased."

The Terran expression is, 'You are in luck.

Laughing she suggested,

"So now your Vulcan façade must register surprise."

She brewed the tea in a teapot and sat it along with the mugs on a tray. Before she could lift the tray Sarek was behind her and gestured for her to be seated and he lifted the tray. His next act was highly symbolic, he served her after the inquiry,

"Sugar and cream?"

"Half a teaspoon and one half ounce…"

He complied and handed her what he had prepared for her. Holding his own beverage, he then sat in the chair facing the couch, stretched out his long legs, exposing his black Vulcan trousers and crossed them at the ankles and observed her.

Dansk sat gracefully as she sipped her tea under his penetrating observation, then he spoke,

"If you have no plans for tomorrow evening I would very much appreciate you joining me for Last Meal. I have been invited to the home of my son and his family. I may bring a guest. Do you accept my invitation?"

Without lifting her eyes her simple answer was,

"Yes."

Depositing their mugs on the tray he returned to the kitchen and deposited them on the counter and then said,

"Thank you Dansk of Terra. Tonight I will not overstay my welcome. So, until tomorrow, eighteen hundred hours. Peace and long life."

As it walked towards the door she rose also and accompanied him to the door.

"Arrive safely to your designation Sarek of Vulcan."

He nodded and reluctantly left her presence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Dansk's palm remained on the door for quite a few seconds after Sarek's departure. She did not know what to think. What came to her mind was the conversation she had had with Bettie Flippin when she had joined other females at a special meeting at the Vulcan Embassy. All the females present had been summoned because of their accepted reply in reference to the Vulcan Survivors. She had opened up her heart to this intuitive woman. She recalled her words to that galaxy renowned holo-vid host,

"I have never known love on any level. I was raised in a loveless void and then single-mindedly pursued my education and as they say, 'climbed the ladder to success.

"One of my fears is that I will die without ever knowing love, experiencing everything that is part and parcel of that emotion. I am familiar with what is involved with experiencing honor, respect, appreciation, even envy and jealousy. My life has been so single focused I have never even had what we would call, a real friend; workmates, Yes; Travel companions, Yes; Business partners, Yes. But never a person who embodied the reality, 'I can tell you anything, trust you with even my life, and even be willing to give up all for you', this has not been one of my life's experiences. I am not even sure how I would respond to such, but am more than willing to try.

Actually, what the survivors have lost, I have never had. Certainly there is one that could teach me for I would be an apt student. As I understand it, with a Vulcan it would be a lasting one, an entire lifetime. So, there would be no chance for a broken heart because of a failed romance. That is my fervent desire."

Dansk is not the only one deep in thought.

Sarek arrives at the embassy, settles the flitter into the storage area and heads toward his private entrance. His thoughts are of his most satisfying years of life…

'…Amanda, the time since you left me I have lived with our memories, which were so rich, fulfilling and so necessary for my continued survival. I ache for your touch, your smile, your laughter and the comfort of your body.

Beloved your instructions were…'Grieve, but not for long. Find someone who can do for you what I no longer am capable of doing.'

Your Sarek thinks that now he has found such a one and although you gave me permission those many years ago I must say these words even though I know you can no longer hear or answer.

When you came to me, we learned from each other. I am willing now to be taught again. This one, has your gift of laughter and room illuminating smile. She will never take your place, but will fill a space and ache that has been left by your absence, and I will cherish her for that is what you wanted for me.

Thank you, Beloved for granting me this freedom. Your Sarek will proceed with life with someone else at his side to fill the emptiness left by you. This one would have met your approval…'

Sarek lit the asenol, knelt, closed his eyes and viewed his Amanda as she had done so often on her departure…blowing him a kiss and waving good-by.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please be advised that whenever I visualize Sarek it is Mark Leonard (Sarek from TOS) that my mind's eye sees-thus the description of my Sarek is, he is oh so handsome!

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Four

His work did not suffer from his distraction but it appeared that time just crawled along. As a Vulcan, he could not say he was anxious, but there was no doubt that his thoughts were very much occupied with the activities that would take place at the end of his work day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Lacking the discipline of her Vulcan...her mind kept asking questions-'What could she call him…date, suitor, pursuer…partial entries on her PAAD had to be erased several times during the day as her mind wandered. She mentally reviewed her previous day…not all of it, mind you. Her mind kept drawing up the visual image of Sarek. He was indeed handsome, his whole presence exuded powerful, he must be brilliant to hold such a post, but his hands were gentle on her back as he guided her—what a contradiction-power and gentleness. These two words were usually not found in the same sentence about an individual. Dansk was not sure if these thoughts or even emotions were what should be experienced by an individual attracted to another, but she knew that from the very start there had been a connection of some sort. Tonight would certainly be one of discovery for her and she hoped also for Sarek.

The end of the work day could not come soon enough for either of the aforementioned individuals. In her apartment Dansk stood before her open closet and debated as to what she should wear. What she did not know was that Sarek was also experiencing a similar dilemma.

If he was just taking Dansk to dinner one of his less formal robes would have sufficed. Casual dress was a different matter entirely. After not quite a few selections he chose a pair of dark Vulcan trousers and a tunic top. The clothing he chose was still Vulcan although not what was his personal preference. His confidence was always buoyed by placing Vulcan robes on his body. He felt that these articles of clothing identified him but certainly his appearance at his son's home with his guest of choice, was not a Vulcan diplomatic mission by any stretch of the imagination, or was it?

There is no second guessing in Vulcan culture. It is not part of The Vulcan Way. Once a problem has been identified, and all the logical resolutions have been searched and studied, the solution would then be implemented with all the details involved with its resolution and thus the problem met with the expected success-ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. That fact was based on the statistical evidence which revealed there had been no recent incidents of failure, Vulcan honesty made it necessary to allow for continuous reviews as to the accuracy of each review of any event.

It was not necessary for him to view himself in the reflecting glass that hung on his wall. He had seen his reflection when the garments were purchased, he had taken care in placing the articles of clothing on his body, these images were stored in his infallible memory and so he exited the door and made his way to his means of transportation.

Of course, a Vulcan does not feel anxious, nervous, tense or edgy because all actions are carefully planned but, Sarek's mind envisioned his last view of Dansk and he took a deep breath and thought of exactly what he would say to his son in private after Last Meal. He was certain that his daughter would welcome his guest and perhaps spend time with her after the children were introduced. Sarek appreciated one of the decisions that had been made in reference to his grandchildren—they were not excluded from the dining area nor were they isolated from guests. Of course, there might be exceptions but this allowance was the general rule.

It was not exactly pride that coursed through his system, but appreciation for his son's sons who were geniuses, beautiful and thanks to T'Paal, thoroughly schooled in The Vulcan Way. Such facts should be looked upon as a credit to one's family and clan.

He settled the flitter down in front of Dansk's residence, exited and walked to her door. Before he could knock the door opened and she stood before him looking even smaller than the night before. Looking up at him she said,

"Sarek, you are indeed punctual."

"It is The Vulcan Way," was his response.

Escorting her to the passenger side he assisted her into the vehicle, entered himself and programmed the navigational system and the flitter rose and started on their brief journey.

"I trust your day and rest was productive."

"Yes, Sarek, my workday was indeed productive although at times I was distracted by thoughts of this evening's activity. However my rest was not so affected because I slept like the proverbial baby."

"I am pleased to hear that."

He would have been unable to answer the same query in the same positive light for his rest had indeed been fitful and he had spent five hours in meditation. What had happened to him after his encounter with Dansk, was that his body's long hibernation sprang to life along with longings that had died with His Amanda. These came to life with a fury so intense, that they surprised him. His body's response was like that of a Vulcan male coming into puberty and he was aware that his long period of abstinence could account for the powerful responses that his body experienced. His meditation had corralled the unpredictability of his responses so he was now totally in control.

The vehicle settled in front of his son's residence and with his shields set at their maximum level he placed her arm in the crook of his, as he escorted Dansk to the door. His daughter opened the door and ushered them into the vestibule. Dansk observed the sign above the entry door,

'Welcome to the home of S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota'

Beneath the beautiful calligraphy was written in Standard, also the home of Xon, Kov and Kares (an imaginary 'gold star' to those who can unravel the mystery behind the third son's name) and _K'war'ma'khon_ T'Paal (close as family but not blood related). Extending her hand the lady of the house introduced herself,

"In case you have forgotten, I am Nyota, Sarek son's bondmate, welcome to our home."

The two who were capable of smiles did so and grasped each other's hands. Sarek remembered from his life with Amanda how easily Terran females could display warmth and affection towards one another. It appeared that if recommended by the presence of a known person, this was almost an immediate response. In such a case the, at one time unknown person, was immediately removed from the designation of being a 'stranger.

Taking Dansk's arm Nyota said,

"Let me introduce you to everyone."

Spock was seen approaching his aduna and he nodded to the guest and with the ta'al displayed he addressed his father

_"Sa'mdkh, __Dif-to hen smusma (F_ather, Live long and prosper). Sarek responded, T'nash-veh _Sa-fu sochya eh-dif _(My son, Peace and long life).

Entering the family room Nyota heped her guest negotiate the room,Nyota remembered Dansk name from the entries reviewed at the embassy,

"Everyone, please meet Dansk."

She then proceeded with the introductions,

Lo'vaak, Christine and and Rachel and her mother, Elizabeth, Rachel's mother's friend, and _ . Our Children Bettie and Drevi and our families' 'mother', T'Paal."

There was scattered comments,

"Welcome...So Glad You Could Join Us."

Nyota continued, come and meets the children. Thus we have each child raise their right hand in the ta'al and identify themselves and who there parents were with the typical Vulcan lineal names...an example being Spock and Nyota's youngest son,

"I am Keras, son of Spock, son of Sarek, and so on. Years ago Nyota had noticed these lineal identification to be similar to the recitations of the grot, each tribe's historian.

Nyota continued,

"This was called a 'pot luck' dinner. All the females had contributed toward the dinner. Because of the large number of adults present this evening the children had their own table set up in the dinning room."

The bonded males all performed 'The Rite of Service' toward their bondmates and children and then all were intent on exactly what Sarek would do…the question was answered when Sarek helped Dansk's plate. Of course, again she had no idea of the significance but any question that was on the mind of the others seated at the table was answered by this simple action.

Of course, the meal was eaten in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Five

Last Meal was taken in silence and then as usual the males made their way to the library for conversation and chess and the women went outside to the beauty of the rose garden. Christine explained to Dansk that Spock and Sirin had designed and planted the two adjoining plots of land.

With typical Vulcan respect for privacy none of the women made any inquiries in regards to Dansk and Sarek. This was also the case with the men who were enjoying chess and conversation in the library.

Sarek did know that he would have to speak to his son about his desire to bond with Dansk even thought he had just met her. For him it was not _shan-ha-lak_ (love at first sight). Instead it was what he sensed was a deep compatibility that he was certain would grow. She challenged him mentally, just as his Amanda had done. She was indeed exotically beautiful, her looks could be described as hypnotic, her voice musical and her laugh filled with promise.

He had no intention of having a long wait to claim her. Both of their loneliness would end shortly. It was Sarek's desire to speak to Spock about his decision and also reveal that he would have to go before the High Council and High Committee to get their 'approval'. Sarek knew what this would involve, after all, he had been through it before. One of his arguments was going to be that following his time in office, he would be succeeded by his son who was also married to a Terran.

Of course, he could not be sure how exactly Spock would determine which of the twins would succeed him. In addition, if Spock's successor would be Kov, it was a known factor that already there was a bond between him and NyotaTu, Lo'vaak and Christine's daughter. She was another human whose genotype was mixed with an off-worlder. So Sarek looked into the future and saw that within the foreseeable future there would be no pure Vulcan with a Vulcan aduna that would wear the robes of ambassadorship. How right that seemed in his eyes. Of course, this information would support his argument regarding his bonding with Dansk.

Through their bond Sarek requested a private audiences with his son who rose with him and they both stated their intention to leave the group for a private verbal conversation. Through the familiar bond Spock requested entrance into Sirin's home for privacy which was granted. These two S'chn T'gai males entered he quiet isolation of Sirin's home and Spock turned to his father,

"Speak your mind father of me."

Sarek reached for his son in order to establish a mind-meld. This was met with his son's bowed head. Spock heard,

"My son, be witness to a conversation that your mother and I had while she was pregnant."

In his mind Spock saw his mother heavy with his body approach Sarek who placed her on his lap. She fingered his father's hair and peppered his face with kisses as she gave Sarek her permission to move on in case of her permanent absence from him. It was a loving gesture, one based on his mother knowledge of his father's need.

In this time the need was not what it had been—a life or death matter. But there were other needs that should and needed to be addressed for Spock was fully aware of the loss that occurs with the absence of one's bondmate.*

Then another female's face appeared in Spock's mind, the female that he had been introduced to by the name of Dansk. His Nyota had revealed the wishes of their group 'Cupid's Secretaries' that his father and this person would meet—and then they did, quite on their own. Needless to say Spock supported any action that would contribute to any contentment and satisfaction his father would be able to experience.

Spock sent his father his approval of anything that would address his needs. Of course he was fully aware that as the elder of the two, his approval was not a prerequisite to his father taking any action, but he was pleased that his father did wish his approval.

Before his father withdrew, Sarek then showed his son the picture his mind had drawn up as he had previously ruminated on that specific conversation with his aduna, Amanda—she exiting his presence blowing kisses and waving. That mental picture touched a cord in Spock as deep as within his father. But the son had to admit, the healing he had experienced was totally because of His Nyota. Before his father withdrew Spock sent,

"Father of me, please seek and find 'The Maiden's Peace.'"

When father and son returned to the company of the other males Spock sought out Sirin's attention and nodded in the affirmative, an action that was returned by his cousin.

Sarek through his bond with his nephew, Sirin, again requested the use of his still empty home, it was allowed and he went in search of Dansk.

When he presented himself outside the back door, Nyota tapped Dansk's hand and said,

"I think my father seeks your presence. I am certain he would not have left the presence of the male's society for anyone other than you."

Dansk gracefully rose from her seat and went to Sarek's side. Since he had already mentally claimed her Sarek slipped into the adun mode and said,

"Aduna, attend."

She followed him unquestionably as he entered Sirin's house.

He started,

"It has been more than forty years since I have been found in this position."

He gracefully lowered himself to one knee,

"Dansk of Terran, he that is before you, Sarek of Vulcan asks that you accept him as your bondmate, husband, partner, and companion.

I am aware of your life's experiences as you are of mine, this will not in any way affect our lives together. I will cherish you and pleasure you. You will provide for me an endless source of wonder by the exploration of your mind and the joining of our bodies.

I do not wish for us to continue unbonded for a long period of time but I will bow to your wishes. Dansk of Terra, do you accept this one before you?"

Of course, Sarek expected the female Terran's expression that accompanied surprise, joy, sorrow, anguish and so many other experiences—the start of tears. Dansk fit the description he had envisioned and with her hand over her mouth, she nodded and whispered,

"I do."

With a twinkle in his eye Sarek rose to his feet and said,

"The I do's come later, My Dansk, but I do interpret your action as evidence of your acceptance of my proposal. Please be aware that I will attempt to fulfill your every desire. Thank you Dansk of Terra, we will complete each other."

Sarek sought out Dansk's hand and brought it to his lips. She experienced the expected electric-like sensation and her eyes revealed her shock. He raised his shields and stated,

"Eventually, once bonded you will respond differently.

Sarek then asked her permission,

"Dansk, I wish to share a Terran kiss with you. I will make reference to My Amanda this one last time, it was this expression of affection that she indeed did treasure.

Sarek reached for her and she came to him and placed her palms on his chest and he reached down and brought her lips to his and it took all of Dansk strength to not collapse in his arms.

Sarek was pleased.

*See my story 'Home'.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Six

Sarek guided Dansk back to the presence of the females and nodded as he departed from her presence. The look of anticipation on the other female's faces spoke the word,

"Well?"

To Nyota Dansk said,

"It appears that I am to become your bondmate's step-mother and thus your step mother-in-law."

Nodding to Rachel,

"And your cousin."

To the others she said,

"To you others, a family member…"

Of course with the library and sliding door closed the males were not witness to the laugher and high fives shared by the females.

Nyota then said,

"Well future mother-in-law , we have a bonding ceremony to plan."

Looking at Nyota Dansk asked,

"What do I need to know about Sarek that our short relationship has not revealed?"

"First of all he is honorable and for a Vulcan extremely compassionate. His years of ambassadorial service has molded him into such an individual. He has seen so many horrific scenes that could have hardened him, but I have seen him work tirelessly, to the point of utter exhaustion on behalf of those who are helpless or in need. This is a quality that is also evident in my adun, My Spock. His wife Amanda was truly extraordinary, a noted author, and not a stranger to performing diplomatic services on behalf of Terra and Vulcan. With her loss Spock was almost became loss to himself. He later revealed that his mother's loss to him was so great that I was the only reason he did not will himself out of existence,"

Nyota closed her eyes and sighed and then said,

"You have no idea of the degree of power they have at their command. Not only mental, but also their physical strength is unbelievable, but it can be coupled with such tenderness.

The Vulcan moral code makes it clear that that their power can only be used for protection of self or family or the good of the many, not for personal gain. With the permission of all you ladies I would like to reveal to you just a glimpse of Vulcan greatness in the person of Sarek and his son.

First of all, let me say that Sarek can silence a room of arguing combatants by just directing his attention to them. In addition to his own personal presence his legendary ability in the area of solving problems is known throughout the galaxy.

On Quikzon I the opposing sides of a civil war had agreed to meet with him and once they had assembled their hatreds sparked and as Sarek entered the room blows had started to be exchanged. Spock had accompanied his father to the site since The Enterprise had been used to transport Sarek and Spock accompanied him as his aide and security on site, since armed Vulcan guards would not have been permitted in the actual room for negotiations.

Sarek entered the room with his hands clasped in front of his chest in an almost prayerful gesture and just stood there and within seconds the nose silenced and the attendees took their seats. It was only with that response that Sarek moved toward the table that had been assigned to him and his party which also included his aide de champ. What makes this story so amazing was one of the most remarkable suggestions ever made in the world of diplomacy. Sarek first determined that not only were political differences laying at the source of all their major differences but also religious ones. He then asked how many present had lost sons in the ongoing battles? The majority of the attendees raised their hands. How many children have been made orphans by this warfare, was his next question. Looking around the room he stated,

"It appears that we have a great number of fatherless males languishing in orphanages."

Part of the reason for this is that the female of that species were not permitted to raise males on her own. There had to be a male in the household to accomplish this. These was Sarek's instructions. He first asked those of the Zzon clan, whose worship included dietary restrictions which made it unlawful for them to eat flesh. Sarek said,

"Would you not agree that the loss of a male heir is a very deeply felt experience."

All nodded in the affirmative.

"This is the case for the ninety-seven percent of the species who are a part of The Federation. This is my recommendation, You must visit theorphanages of the Crine clan and pick a male from their people, you must take this male into your house, raise him and treat him like you would have treated your lost son. In addition, you must allow him to practice the religion of his people under your roof and with your support. At your death he will inherit all you have worked for to accumulate during your lifetime. You must love your substitute son with an abiding affection until you breath your last breathe. If you have a female child you should offer her to him as a wife. If you by example have taught him your people's equivalent of love and compassion he will have embraced your family as his own and take care of all of them. What you put into the development of that relationship will carry over to succeeding generations.

He now stood and gave the opposing faction those same instructions, they were to visit the orphanages of the Zzon people and do likewise.*

Nyota concluded,

"It was then that these opposing factors realized their common losses and the wisdom of my father-in-law who after giving these instructions simply said,"

"I look forward to hearing how this suggestion has been implemented and how subsequent peace has been reached by you two parties. Peace and long life to you all."

Nyota continued,

"It was with the release of the details of the negotiation that Sarek's life changed from diplomatic service to negotiation and trade agreement assignments. With these new roles Spock's mother started to travel most of the time with her husband. Not only was she a linguist, she also had studied varied species' body language and was invaluable to Sarek who used Amanda's impressions to form his arguments and recommendations.

Another incident involved Sarek protecting his family by using a difficult and advanced form or martial arts which trains the user to concentrate great power into his index finger which become lethal weapons. This event happened when my husband was four years of age and as Spock has told me that his father was in no need of a weapon, for he was a lethal one himself."**

All the women were slack-jawed as Nyota continued,

"Dansk, perhaps you already know that when Sarek determines the time is right, he will start Spock's training to take up the ambassadorial robe. So, eventually, I will have to learn from you, Lady Dansk."

*In India, a bereaved Hindi father approached Gandi and asked how to revenge thedeath of his son at the hands of a Muslim. This was his instruction to the father.

**This account is found in Valyria story 'Wind Against the Stars'.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Seven

Quite different from the exuberant females, the males did not comment on Sarek's absence and he did not reveal the reason for his departure. To his son and nephew he sent,

'My mission was successful.'

During Sarek's absence, the males had started a conversation about the group that had recently surfaced—United Terrans for Terra.. It was in fact patterned after the twentieth century's Nazi and neo Nazi organization that including the present one, was based on the idea of a superior race, genetic isolation policies and removal of the less desirables. There were even splinter groups that thought resolution would have to come by force and violence.

Even in the cosmopolitan city of San Francisco there had been attacks on off-worlders. Sirin revealed that the Vulcan educator that had accompanied his mother-in-law to a series of lectures had been attacked by three Terran youths who ended up being on the receiving end of Vulcan physical discipline. Elizabeth's companion was probably targeted because of his white hair, which was the only indication of his one hundred and fifteen years of age. Unknown to these youths, his age only meant he had had more time to become a master in at least one of the Vulcan martial arts

Eventually the evening's activities drew to a close. Of course the 'good-byes' voiced by the females were loud and expressive, full of promises, and hugs. The males simply nodded as they collected their families. From the children's rooms, like clockwork, T'Paal presented the children to the parents in the hallway and within a short period of time the house was silent. The S'chn T'gai children were led away after their parent's good-nights.

In a move that was almost a nightly occurrence, Spock picked his wife up into his arms and she nuzzled into his chest,

"Father of all my children, should I even voice what I believe your plans for tonight include."

"Mother of my sons, tonight we will attempt to give us another child, a daughter who we will name, T'Amanda."

"Since I am fully aware of how successful you are in every project you undertake, I have no doubt of our success…and our mutual pleasure. His reply was a familiar one,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Drevi had just returned to bed after having a very lengthy com. Bettie snuggled up to him and eventually was laying with her back against him about to drift off into sleep.

"Beloved, I have found a replacement."

"You can retire?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to do, now that you will be a 'free male'?"

"Something was brought to our attention while in Spock's library, the rise of an organization that is opposing the presence of off-worlders on Terra. Ignorance is the basis for fear, so perhaps I could join you on your show with a segment that would showcase various off-worlders, single, married, old, young, workers, students… Viewers given insight into these individuals will have revealed to them the ignorance that is pervasive within the structure of those organizations. Elizabeth's friend was physically attacked—in actuality, shoved, and he administered the necessary discipline to the youthful attackers. Do you think your producer would approve of such a segment?"

"My Drevi, what has been your description of me?"

"An irresistible force…"

"Does that answer your question?"

As he turned her to face him he mentioned,

"And I am the immovable object,"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At Sirin's home his mother-in-law was on the com unit conversing with Soren. He had just presented her with an option,

'He would understand if she felt….uncomfortable to be seen with him in public. Perhaps threatened by association…' As he watched,

Esther's eyes started to produce a liquid….he believed they were called tears and he immediately apologized,

"I am…sorry to have made you uncomfortable…Is there something I can do to relieve your present state of discomfort?"

"If you or anyone else thinks that the ignorance of some of my species will ruin our…friendship that is not the case. Your companionship has added joy to my life that had been extinguished when my husband died. You have filled an emptiness that was crying for substance to fill it. Along with my family you are closest to my heart and I thank you for your continued attention to my person."

Soren then inquired,

"Are you presently occupied?"

"No, I am not."

"Since that is the case expect me at your door in twenty minutes."

Elizabeth checked her image in the mirror and then walked downstairs and waited…Within seconds of the projected time, the door signal chimed and Elizabeth opened the door. her visitor nodded and displayed the ta'al and the appropriate greeting. After being invited in he asked,

"May we go into the garden?"

Once there Soren said,

"Esther would you please be seated. With that request, he started pacing and then said,

"Four days past, when were stopped and threatened I found myself only concerned with your safety. I then realized that my mindset in regards to you was not merely 'friendship'.

We have both experienced great personal loss for we are both without our mates and but prior to our loss, we have come to understand the oneness that is part of a marriage, bonding or joining. I now ask you to join with me. I will attempt to satisfy your every need and shall attempt to make you…happy.

Esther's hands were folded in her lap and she said,

Soren, if this request had come earlier in our relationship, I would probably have declined. Not because I would feel you unworthy, or because you were Vulcan. The basis for that decision would have been what I would have interpreted as my daughter's need for me in relations to my grandchildren. Now, they have reached an age where there is a degree of independence and then there is always T'Paal. So you can see that my 'logical' reply is Yes, I will join with you."

If a Vulcan could smile, that would have been what would have graced Soren's face, but instead he took both of her hands in his and kissed each palm.

Ever logical he continued,

"My Esther, what is very comforting to me is that our ages complement one another for the spark of life will leave us both at about the same time. There will be no extended grieving. I wish to thank you for your acceptance of me and now I will leave you to your rest. Grasping her hands he again kissed them and then on a second thought he kissed her forehead.

They returned to Esther's residence and he parted with the words,

"Tomorrow I will speak with your daughter and son and ask their permission. As I understand it, this is the Terran way.

Esther nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Eight

Upstairs in their house a conversation regarding, as Sirin says, 'procreation is in progress. Rachel had miscarried a daughter and after that traumatizing experience, not only for Sirin and her, but also Jason who had bonded with his unborn sister, Sirin and Rachel had decided to wait before attempting another pregnancy.

Sirin head was resting on his arm supported by his elbow. His free hand was tracing the contours of his wife's face.

"I am ready if you are." She nodded in the affirmative and that action determined how the rest of their night was spent.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak and Christine were enjoying tea together. On a whim, Christine started humming an old Terran song, 'Tea for Two'. Lo'vaak smiled as he recognized the tune and then made the necessary correction,

"Truthfully My Christine, it should be entitled, 'Tea for Three'.

Borrowing one of Spock's single word replies Christine said,

"Indeed".

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek escorted Dansk to her door and then there was her invitation,

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Sarek nodded as he held the door for them to enter. He led Dansk to the sofa and then made his way to the kitchen and prepared the tea. The difference between the previous visit is in fact, her acceptance of him and so the seating arrangement changed. Sarek deposited the tray on the table in front of Dansk and offered her the tea he had prepared for her. He then sat himself next to her and took up his mug. Of course the tea was consumed in silence.

Sarek, as direct as ever asked,

"Are there any areas of our relationship that you require me to address?"

"Sarek, I wish to be your companion and your bondmate, but in addition I want to be your assistant. I do wish that you share with me situations that are puzzling to you so that I can interpret Terran behavior for you.

Although Sarek of Vulcan, I am very much physically attracted to you, I am certain that with your instruction I will grow to truly love you. I will willingly submit to you and attempt to pleasure you."

Embracing her and placing a kiss on her forehead Sarek said,

"I could not want more than those assurances you have just made."

At that point Sarek said,

"There is a matter that was revealed to me while we were at my son's home this evening. Have you heard about these separatist movements that are in opposition to off-worlders presence here on Terra?"

"Unfortunately, Yes."

"I am in the mind to pursue any attacks upon off-worlders by legal action against individual members and the organization itself. There was a legal case in the twenty-first century against an organization called the Klu Klux Klan. The woman who had suffered the loss of her home sued and when the individuals claimed they did not have the finances to cover the adverse ruling, they had to surrender their organization's property to the victim.

Based on that ruling and also the unrecognized illegal residential status of every single person on this planet who trace their lineage back to another country and received land due to colonization, I will prepare my argument."

Dansk ask,

"Have you ever read the Terran book 'Bury My Heart At Wounded Knee' by Dee Brown? One reviewer made an honest admission that the book had saddened and shamed him and that up until that time he had not realized who he was, what we had really done, or why (_Greffrey Wolff, Newsweek)_

The premise that every non Native American who claim land ownership are squatters and thus have no right to either the North, Central or Southern parts of this hemisphere is a sound one."

Sarek absorbed that information and nodded.

"That is an excellent argument. I will build upon it. Thank you My Dansk, already you prove to be a source of encouragement and support for me."

He drew her closer to himself and without too much doubt he took her shoulders and then brought her lips to his.

"Thank you," was his statement as he released his hold on her. Of course he felt stirrings and based on that said,

"I will leave you to productive rest and we will talk tomorrow,"

"Would you require further research?"

"Any action taken by you would be greatly appreciated."

As he left he whisper in her ear, _Talunhk nash-veh k'du'lar_ (I cherish thee).

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As Sarek traveled back to the Embassy it dawned on him the stirrings he felt when in Dansk presence would require meditation to continue under control. In addition he was grateful that it appeared that Dansk would easily slip into her role as Lady. He also realized that there was a necessity to speak privately with his mother. His argument would be tested on her first.

Checking the time he realized he would have to wait for four hours before he could contact Vulcan. He determined he would use that time for meditation, so after changing into his robes he settled on his mat in front of his asenoi and easily sank into the whiteness.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Seated in front of his com unit that allowed exclusive access to his mother, he waited for her to connect, As her image appeared she greeted her son. Since Vulcans never wasted time on small talk, immediately Sarek addressed some issues that had been raised at the last Council and Committee meetings as revealed through the ongoing messages between those two bodies and The Embassy.

T'Pau nodded in approval as Sarek voiced his opinion and finally said,

"My son, thy words mirror my thoughts."

He replied,

"I am pleased that we are not opposed in any of these issues. I will be returning to Vulcan in three days."

"I must inquire about thy son and his family. They are well?"

"Yes, mother of me. They are all in optimum health and under T'Paal's tutoring the children are progressing excellently in 'The Vulcan Way'.

"That news is welcome."

Sarek now addressed the woman before him not as his mother but the head of the S'chin T'gai clan, the senior member of The Vulcan Council, and one of only three lifetime members in The Vulcan Committee he continued,

"Honorable T'Pau, thy son is before you with news about himself. As you are aware, after the loss of my Amanda I buried myself in work that would benefit New Vulcan and the gathering of Vulcans from all over the galaxy. A suitable time has elapsed and although presently the onset of Pon Farr for a Vulcan male is no longer life threatening, the decision I have reached is not one that is made under pressure. I now inform you that I have found one that will complete me here on Terra."

Of course his mother visage did not change but the quality of her voice did.

"My son, the High Council and Committee will not be accommodating of your decision for I sense the individual is not a Vulcan female."

"No, she is not. But certainly there is no question of providing a fully Vulcan heir, for Spock has received the seal and appointment as my successor. He himself will come to that post with a Terran bondmate. If his son Kov is also selected to succeed him, he also will not have a Vulcan bondmate, At his young age has already selected his future bond-mate, a female who is Vulcan, Betazoid and Terran. So again, within the foreseeable future, there will be no pure Vulcan with a Vulcan bondmate. My son and his son will visibly represent one of the foundations of the Vulcan way, IDIC. My presence before our legislative bodies will be similar to the one when I insisted upon acceptance of My Amanda. Mother, believe me, my years of living with a Terran mate have been the most satisfying because of the Terran female's emotional makeup. A Vulcan female would not satisfy my mental or physical needs. The female I have chosen will complete me. I do wish for your private approval."

His mother answered,

"Sarek, although I did not approve of thy bonding to Your Amanda, my observation of your mutual devotion to one another eventually erased my questioning nature. Although I will exclude myself from any vote, I do believe in your almost perfect judgment and your acknowledgment of your need for a Terran mate, thus I give thee my private approval for such a bonding to take place. I will present myself at the Embassy and perform the service for you. I will come several days before so that I may meet your intended and see my great-grandchildren."

Bowing his head in submission Sarek said,

"Mother of me, thy son is grateful. Peace and long life,"


	9. Chapter 9

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Nine

The next day Sarek was again with Dansk and was uncharacteristically tapping on the large conference table top. Sarek sat next to her and Dansk's hand rested on his other arm not so occupied. The closest description that could be given of his mindset would be impatience.

They were in the waiting room outside o one of The Federation Courthouse's courtroom. The two of them had worked tirelessly on the case Sarek would present against the hooligans who had attacked _Zaa'in.,_ The young Vulcan had been greatly outnumbered, cornered and overpowered by the group of raciest thugs. The male had suffered two broken legs, several broken bones in his face caused by a wooden baseball bat and also Injuries inflicted by repeated kicks and blows to his body. He was attacked while wearing his Star Fleet uniform but the Federation had determined that instead of Star Fleet taking jurisdiction they would. So the defendants crime had become a Federation matter. This would allowing Sarek, as a Federation representative to act as the prosecutor. This would, unfortunately be for these youth their one second of so-called fame just being in the presence of the legendary Sarek or be mentioned in a news article that would publish the name of Sarek of Vulcan. There was no doubt that poetic justice was about to be administered.

The attack victim was under the express care of Star Fleet's acclaimed xenophysicians, Drs McCoy and M'Binga and primarily a Vulcan healer assigned to the Vulcan embassy in San Francisc . The injuries were being dealt with by Zaa'in's entry into a Vulcan Healing Trance. Because of the extent of his injuries he had to be brought into that state by the healer who had also determined how long he would have to remain unconscious and also the exact time he was to be roused. The doctors agreed that the extent of his injuries would have been fatal for a Terran.

Dansk had done extensive research on the background of each of the defendants, especially their families' historical information—from where their ancestors had migrated and into what areas of the country that at that time was called The United States of America.

This attack had held up Sarek's return to New Vulcan and the resolution of that matter having to do with the children that had come out of the many Vulcan/Terran bondings. Thus, it had also held up his appearance before the legislative bodies of New Vulcan and his subsequent announcement in regards to Dansk.

Sarek had contact Ka'nu at The Settlement and requested his appearances along with his wife, his brother-in-law and members of other tribes.

Although Sarek had researched the history of all colonized lands he had specifically researched historical documentation In regard to colonization of lands that had been held by the tribes indigenous to The United States, in other words, the entire country. History revealed a long list of atrocities; genocide, massacres, the outlawing of native tradition, language, intentional infestation of these who had no natural immunity to diseases safely tolerated by these illegal settlers, outlawing of celebrations, destruction of the family by the kidnapping of children, forced re-education of said children and forced migration,

The Cherokee Nation's forced removal from ancestral lands after gold was discovered there, was labeled by them as _Nunn Syk Raunye _ The trail When They Cried ( 'The Trail of Tears'). The relocation deliberately scheduled to coincide with brutal winter weather started in November started out with 17,000 Cherekee. Although horses, wagons and oxen were supplied many of the horses died and it ended up that the trek was basically on foot under the supervision of armed soldiers. Included in the group were the old and even the very young—infants as it were. The desired end result desired by the government was the diminishing of the numbers of the Native American foot travelers and that result was indeed reached, the group's numbers was reduced by five to six thousand, one of every four died either from starvation, or disease of as reported, the most brutal winter remembered. After the signing of The Indian Removal Act by President Andrew Jackson, other tribes were also forced off of their ancestral lands.

A female settler who witnessed the trek and apparently was deeply sorrowed by what she saw, reported that these sorry souls who had converted and even had built churches on their ancestral lands, sang as they walked on the outskirts of her town, the hymn, "Guide Me Now Thou Great Jehovah"

Based on his very thorough research, Sarek was also able to determine that every treaty the government made with Native Americans had been broken and only the Seminole had never fully come under the government's control. It was with this tribe that some runway slaves found sanctuary.

When Sarek, Dansk, their assistants and witnesses entered, there was a hush that settled on the courtroom. Sarek observed that many male eyes had turned to observe Dansk who had presented herself in her native dress with her hip length hair displayed in a braid down her back. Sarek suppressed a growl.

The entire room stood with the announcement of the judge's impeding presence on the bench. The judge, was an Andorian that Sarek had had extensive dealings with as a Federation representative. He nodded in recognition as she took her seat. The judge signaled the bailiff to announce the case for consideration.

Vaek Nil Zaa'in of Vulcan VS United Terrans For Terra, all it's splinter groups,

their officers, and individual members thereof.

As her antennae unfurled and with the characteristic lisp common to her people Judge Vinoss stated,

"I have read all documentation particular to this case and have double checked

census records referred to therein."

Turning to personally address Sarek she asked,

"Osu Sarek, would you advise the court of the present condition of the victim?"

Sarek's reply was,

"He remains in a healing trance."

The judge's further inquiry was,

"Is not this an extraordinary length of time for such a treatment?"

Sarek advised the court,

"His injuries were serious and extensive and so there is the need for him to remain in the trance even up until this time. His progress is being monitored so as to bring him out at the optimum time that insures complete recovery."

Since the jury included not only Terrans, Sarek's opening statement was,

"Members of the jury, who represent the Federation, including Terrans and off-worlders the purpose of any testimony given by the prosecutors in this case is to discredit the claim that the members of the group called, United Terrans for Terra, have as to exclusive rights of their race to certain areas of the planet Terra and that thus they feel compelled to remove persons from Terra that they, with limited foresight, have determined do not belong here. The focus of our arguments and testimonies will prove very few persons have the absolute legal right to stay where they have come to view as their own lands or homes. I am going to use the history of the Native Americans to prove my point and have representatives of such tribes who will be the voice for all.

We have done extensive personal research on each one of the persons on trial here and will present convincing arguments against their by-laws, creed, and stated purpose and will request substantial amounts of credits to satisfy not only the victim of violence against his person, but also members of the indigenous people of California."

The Defense attorney stood and looked about and stated,

"Excuse me your honor, Freedom of Speech and thought are foundations of The Federation…"

The judge interrupted with,

"While that is true, the forceful implementation of the ideas behind vicious speech and thought is certainly not part of such foundations."

Sarek nodded and Ka'nu gestured for one of the males in his entourage to step forward so he could be sworn in and identify himself.

Dressed in his full tribal regalia. He was a tall, bronze skinned male whose finely chiseled features were indeed handsome. He looked to be in Terran years in his early fifties.

He placed his hand on the printed copy of The Federation's Constitution and was sworn in.

The judge instructed him to take the witness chair and welcomed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Ten

Sarek approached the witness and said,

"Please state your name and your tribal affiliation."

The tall bronzed male, dressed in full regalia replied

"I am a Pomo, of the moose clan the translation of my native name is "One With a Study Hand. My standard name is Steve Wetson."

"Could you, by using the map created by the government of the United States of America show us where your ancestral lands are located?"

With that question a map appeared on a screen and a laser pointer was supplied to the witness who zeroed in on the lands that now encompassing San Francisco and lands due north to the then Canadian boarder.*

"Were your people in agreement with your tribe's removal from your ancestral lands?"

"No Osu Sarek, we were not. It was a forced removal."

"Did the persons who decided to take your land apply for permission, similar to what we have now designated as permanent resident status offered to off-worlders."

"No Sir, they did not."

"So how do you and your people view the individuals who have taken your land?"

"As illegals, squatters."

"Were treaties made?"

"Yes, and my tribe commemorated these great events with the construction of or additions to our totem. In the case of continuing recognition of said treaties these totems would stand for time immemorial revered by our people, but since these treaties were all broken, the depictions of those events on the totems were defaced."

"Thank you _"

When asked if he wished to cross-examine Sarek's first witness the defense attorney declined.

Two other Native American witnesses gave similar testimony with the exception that their tribal lands were in different locations. There was no effort to cross examine these witnesses either.

Sarek then made a dramatic move, he picked up a trash basket that was under the table where his group was seated and walked over to face the jury. Placing the basket in front of each one, he asked them to take out something from its contents. He then asked them to examine the objects retrived carefully and advise him if any of them thought what was in their hand was valuable. None answered in the affirmative. He then asked them to replace the paper back into the basket and then returned the basket to its original place and then asked,

"Did any of you detect within yourself any sign of remorse when discarding the object that you returned to the waste paper basket?

The joint answer was,

"No."

Sarek continued,

Was there any feeling that your integrity was compromised, that any injustice had been committed when you performed that act?

Again, a joint,

"No."

Sarek continued,

"Members of the jury those who discarded or broke the treaties entered into with good conscious by the native people did not experience any of those mind-sets that you have just described as NOT experiencing. In regards to any treaties made with the indigenous people that lived on any land that the government desired, which finally included the entire country, these invaders, the 'squatters determined they had all become their own, by 'right of discovery'. As I understand the word 'discovery' is defined as 'something new that has been found. While it might have been new for them. the right of discovery' could not apply in instance. It would be the equivalent of an individual making their first trip to an off-world location and by reason that it their first trip, a new location for them, they then proclaiming it as their new 'home world.

Of course what balanced the outcome in the government's favor was bigger and faster weapons—some of them could be described by said native population as 'weapons of mass destruction'. While the native could employ stealth and knowledge of their territory in their favor, that advantage could not outweigh the success perpetuated by the repeat rifle, cannon, or the Gatling gun."

Sarek closed his argument with the thought that any nation that had colonized lands that originally had inhabitants as evidenced by ruins of cities, or when the government made their "discovery" already had inhabitants, could not qualify for becoming a colony.

Based on this Sarek's revelation about each defendant and no doubt one hundred percent of the membership of that organization, the demands outlined by 'United Terrans for Terra' dogma were legal or acceptable. Thus Zaa'in and the Native American tribes of California, the state of the organization's registration could receive the startling amount of twelve million credits. Since that amount was not available, partial payment would be gained by the sale of all the organization's property in the state of California.

(*This was one of the rules that would allow colonization as outlined by Roades, which was broken and thus allowed for colonization and thus the establishment of North and South Rhodesia on the continent of Africa.)

After advising that the prosecution would rest. He waited for the defendants to be called to the witness chair. After each one's testimony Sarek approached each one and asked them to verify information documented on ancient census records. Standing in front of each one he asked the same question he had asked the Native Americans,

"Where are your ancestral lands?"

They all answered with a location within the confines of what had been The United States of America. But Sarek corrects them with information that revealed their family's entry from what had been Europe through New York or other cities on the eastern coast. Then with a map of Europe displayed, Sarek pointed out the 'ancestral homes' of each defendant.

Sarek then said,

"My original witness, when asked that same question showed us a location in California that we could readily identify."

To each one that was corrected Sarek said,

"Your ancestral lands are not here, you are a squatter, your acts of aggression against persons who have arrived on this planet with legal papers, educational goals or talents beneficial to the many is in stark contrast to your family's history."

There was no doubt that the defense had prepared what they were to present to the jury. What happened, however, proved that they had not prepared themselves to face Sarek of Vulcan, a Federation Representative

The end result of this trial was the total acquisition by the victim of all assets of the said organization and its officers. Amazingly on the day of the judge's ruling _Zaa'in_ was present in a wheelchair in the courtroom dressed in his Star Fleet uniform surrounded by many classmates of various species. An observer might have noted that although his face displayed no different in its' general appearance, when the judgment was rendered, if questioned he would have indicated that he was indeed satisfied with the end results of the trial.

The press went hog-wild for the case, Sarek's arguments, the judgment and of course the featured a before and after picture of the victim, and the question that persisted was, 'Who was the beautiful assistant that had been at Sarek's side?'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After finalization the defense attorney approached Sarek and at first put out his hand, with the appearance of Sarek's raised eyebrow and Dansk comment,

"Vulcans are touch telepaths, they do not shake hands," he withdrew it.

Sarek gestured for Dansk to stand by his side and introduced her,

"This is she who is to become my wife, Dansk."

Then the attorney nodded and said,

"I think that you two compliment each other perfectly.

He then continued,

" Sir, I feel honored to have been in the same courtroom with you. Your arguments were flawless and although I have heard that Vulcans do not express emotions, your pleas were impassioned and convincing. Thank you sir for this extremely gratifying experience."

Sarek answered sympathetically,

"At times our consciences hold us back from our constructing convincing arguments.

I think that might have been the case with you."

That attorney's eyes met Sarek's and sent a message that they both understood that had to do with attorney/client privilege.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they were at last alone Sarek took Dansk into his arms and said,

"I must return to Vulcan to argue the case of the children before the High Counsel and Committee. I must also announce to them my decision to bond with you, Dansk of Terra. I will return in four days. At that time my mother will accompany me and has mentioned her desire to meet you. You must not allow yourself to be intimidated by her stare or commanding voice, she has sided with me.

I now wish your decision on another matter, do you wish a Terran ceremony also?"

Dansk replied,

"A small civil ceremony before the bonding will be acceptable. I have no family to invite, just work mates."

Sarek then said,

"Dansk of Terra In two week you will be mine and I will teach you the depth of my devotion to you. In the meantime, If you wish any furnishings moved to the Embassy, from your apartment, please let me know. Tonight I wish you to sleep in the guest quarters at the Embassy so we tomrrow may enjoy First Meal together and I might give you a tour of your new home on Terra. Everything you require is already supplied."

Sarek took Dansk shoulders in his hand as they walked to his vehicle and he felt a deep peace and satisfaction for more than one reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Eleven

Sarek led Dansk up to the guest rooms and opened the door to the suite that had been prepared for her. She smiled and said,

"I feel like a princess."

Sarek nodded and said,

"Dansk, may your rest be productive."

Sarek turned to leave and then informed her,

"Someone will knock on your door so as to escort you to the dining room in the morning."

"Thank you Sarek, may your rest also be productive."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next morning, as promised there was a faint knock on the door and a youthful voice that said,

"Osu Sarek awaits you for First Meal."

She was already dressed and groomed. she opened the door to discover a young Vulcan girl who nodded and started down the stairs and then turned back to insure that Dansk was indeed following her.

Sarek rose from his chair at the head of the table to welcome her and then after seating her to his left he removed the place setting from the far end of the table and set it before her.

"Dansk, it is the adun who is responsible for the well-being of his aduna and children. I believe that this subject was addressed by the education providedby my daughter and her companions. So what you are now going to experience is The Vulcan Rite of Service' where the adun serves his wife and children before he serves or eats himself. This I will perform for you now.

The meal was consumed in silence and once finished Sarek said,

"I will now give you the tour I promised."

As they walked the silent hallways and entered rooms, the staff bowed their heads in deference. Sarek could see the question forming in her mind.

"Dansk the deference you observed has nothing to do with me as a person, but it is respect for my office. You will, as my wife, Lady Dansk, will also command the same respect."

Besides him he heard Dansk inhale and then there was a whispered,

"Oh."

"Think of it as similar to the honors inherent to the position of judge. People stand at their entrance and exit, must address said person with terms and address of respect, and an individual can be arrested and incarcerated if disrespect is shown for that office. I am sure that the judge no longer is consciously aware of this, but has knowledge that such goes along with the position. In due time, that is how it will become for you."

Sarek thought back on the difficult adjustment that his Amanda had to make. She was a passionate voice against injustice and tyranny, but hated the spotlight her efforts might entail. She was the equivalent of a Terran female lion in the protection of children of any species. He recalled the case of an orphanage that had been brought up on charges of mistreatment of its charges, and finding her in their bed, reduced to tears, with papers scattered around her. Making a spot for himself on the bed he lowered himself to her and placed his hand on her face. She had cried so long she was shuttering. This event occurred after the loss of two of their children and from trembling lips she said,

"She was only three years old."

Knowing that in her state she could never narrate the cause of her pain he placed his hands on her PSI points and she nodded.

The images that flooded his mind first was a tan skinned child being held by His Amanda. It looked as if she was visiting a facility to read to the children. This was a highlight of every trip she made to Terra. The child rested her head on his aduna's chest and was practicing the unsanitary Terran habit of thumb sucking.

Amanda always said, that the children usually outgrew the habit and felt it was better than the alternative, the pacifier. The child soft curls met her lips as she kissed her head and the little girl looked up and smiled.

Amanda was rocking back and forth in the throes of her grief. Grasping her shoulders he lowered his forehead to her's and sent her his calm. She finally voiced the reason for her grief,

"They killed her."

Sarek nodded in understanding.

"They shook her to death. They were enraged over her lack of bladder control. She was brought to the hospital and was there pronounced brain dead."

Sarek then gathered his aduna into his arms and held her. We will bring this matter to court. At that time it was His Amanda that had acted as his assistant and the case had been argued successfully with the identification of the one who had performed the criminal act and the establishment of Federation-wide regulations of all orphanages.

It had just taken seconds for Sarek to bring that occurrence to mind. He felt himself grateful that within his lifetime he was twice able to find someone who would complete him.

He relegated those memories to a deeper recess of his mind to allow his new life experiences with Dansk to take preeminence. He looked forward to his future with confidence.

Returning to the presence he took Dansk's elbow and guided her towards a series of doors on either side of a rather long hallway. He explained,

"These offices are dedicated to the acquisition of goods for trade and purchasing with Terran companies.. All the workers in these offices are Vulcan communication specialist. Each one has mastery of several Federation languages. He then took her back to the grand foyer and directed her attention to another Hallway on the opposite side with the same amount of offices.

"These offices house workers who review trade agreements that are generated here on Terra. All contract are read and reviewed by a group of four who then advise the Grand Committee on New Vulcan as to whether the pending agreement is for the benefit of 'the many'.

Returning to the foyer Sarek guided Dansk to the grand staircase and they climbed past the second floor where the stair cases divided to left and right. On this second floor were the guest rooms and the security office and apartments with its full glass view of the foyer and the front door. This area between Sarek's private apartment and the guest rooms were separated by that area.

The library contained writings from every part of The Federation were contained therein. Not only in digital form but also on printed page. Like the great houses of Europe whose libraries were the work of many generations, this library boasted of its being in existence since First Contact. Sarek pointed to an apartment in the rear of the library that was the private residence of his son and his family while visiting the embassy. They skipped the next two floors which were the staff's residences. Sarek and Dansk reached the top floor which housed conference rooms and storage. It had been determined that the most secure floor was of course the top one so these were always used when foreign delegates met at the embassy because of the safety factor. On the roof Sarek showed Dansk the indoor swimming pool, showers, sanitary facilities, closets, lockers and a gymnasium enclosed in reinforced transparent aluminum.

When the two of them viewed the basement, Dansk remembered being in the Classrooms there. On that level there were also additional storage rooms and housing.

Sarek led Dansk to the far left of the building and tapped a panel and an elevator door appeared.

He now said,

"What you will now see, My Dansk, is where we will call home while we are here on Terra. In case you have felt a change in gravitational pull while here at the embassy, it is because this building was designed with magnets imbedded in the floors so there has been a compromise in that area. The gravity is not quite Terra's, not quite New Vulcan's. The benefit is that it makes adjustment to New Vulcan easier and of shorter duration.

They now entered the lift and the elevator immediately rose to the family apartment. The door opened and Dansk observed a well-ordered large room with a kitchen area to the rear and doors on either side.

The furnishings were a mix of Vulcan and Terran. How appropriate. She questioned,

"Your Amanda decorated this apartment?"

Sarek nodded.

"She was a very wise woman."

Sarek pointed to the door on the left and explained,

"Those rooms at one time belonged to my son, but with his bonding, my mother gifted he and his aduna with her private apartment that has it's entrance in library and then she took his rooms. Taking her hand in his after raising his shields he led her to the other rooms and stated,

"These are our rooms. I will wait for you here in the sitting area. Feel free to examine these at you leisure and note any corrections you would wish to impose. These will be implemented immediately."

Dansk cautiously traversed the rooms, touching several items and made a determination. Returning to Sarek she said,

"I am certainly not afraid of 'ghost' either literal of figurative, but I would appreciate a change of the master bedroom. Do you have any recommendations?"

"We shall go shopping and you may pick new furnishing for that area."

Dansk sighed,

"Thank you my Adun."

Rising from the couch and taking her arm he said,

"Now we will visit the garden."


	12. Chapter 12

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twelve

Walking the corridor toward the garden Sarek asked,

"Do you foresee any problem with your relocation to the embassy?"

"I must pay off my lease for my apartment."

"The embassy will take care of that."

"No Sarek let me take care of it. It will not be a financial problem and I do not want gossip to follow me as I leave those apartments. Credits issued from the embassy account will raise all sorts of questions. I will allow the payment from my personal account. You know that I am a very private person."

Sarek looked at her and then patted her hand and said,

"As you wish."

He again thought about how his estimation of Dansk's character had indeed been reinforced. She certainly was not joining with him for, as was the Terran expression, 'for what she could get out of it.'

As they entered the garden he observed Dansk's expression. It was one of recognition.

"I was here before to view the memorial for the lost Survivors. I was not able be view the site's beauty. Thank you for the opportunity to do so now. So with this visit that omission will be corrected."

Dansk looked up and observed an enclosed staircase leading down to what appeared to be a glassed-in, fenced private area of the garden.

She inquired,

"Those steps and private garden…?"

Sarek answered before the question was completed,

"The staircase leads down from our private apartment and into our private garden. There is no access from these public areas nor is our garden area visible from any level. There is a fountain in the center of that private space and the constant temperature is maintained by exhaust fans and heating units."

He thought of how he had surprised Amanda with the creation of this private area. After she finally stopped crying she revealed the story about an ancient monarch of a desert kingdom who had married a princess who was from an area of lush vegetation. When he observed his wife longing for her fertile homeland he created a lush garden called 'The Hanging Gardens of Babylon' for her.

After that revelation Sarek later researched the subject and was greatly impressed with the actual description and statistics involved with the construction of this 'labor of love'.

As they left the gardens he said,

After the tour and her expressions of appreciation Sarek asked,

"Are you prepared to go shopping?"

She looked up at Sarek and smiled.

He continued,

"As I understand it, even from my own personal experience, it is one of a Terran females most adored pass times."

Dansk playfully nudged him and he was flooded with a feeling of Déjà vu, recalling the playful nature of His Amanda. He felt comfortable with the thought that those type of experiences would be repeated.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek piloted them to a mall and they entered a Sears Department store and asked for a specific salesperson who quickly appeared, and led them to a particular display.

Sarek was dressed regally, and standing before a bed that was on display at that department store while Dansk had seated herself and was bouncing up and down on the mattress. An action that caused Sarek's mouth to become dry. She whispered into his ear,

"Come Sarek, you must also test the mattress. After all you will be sleeping on it also."

Sarek then explained to Dansk that although they would be purchasing the entire bedroom set, the bed they would sleep on would be manufactured at The Settlement. Of course, Sarek was fully aware that Vulcan muscle mass would quickly decimate a Terran style bed especially when…well he did not go there.

To appease Dansk he placed the palm of his hand on the mattress to estimate its firmness and from the printed description on the 'Do Not Remove' tag, that were always on such items, he analyzed the listed elements of the mattress manufacture, and was able to evaluate the structure and strength of the mattress. After that mental assessment he determined that it would serve it's purpose. While on Terra, he and Amanda purchased a new mattress set every six months. It was automatically shipped to the embassy. Sarek made the purchase and after settling on a delivery date they left the store. As they exited, he inquired,

"Do you require sustenance?"

Dansk, nodded in the affirmative.

Escorting her to his vehicle he opened the door for her and then entered and set the navigational settings for Wong's. Once they arrived, he escorted Dansk through the door and his entrance was met with applause. This restaurant had been Amanda's favorite but he had not visited this establishment even once since Amanda's death. He was aware however, that other family member did eat at Wong's regularly.

Mr. Wong came rushing toward the door from the kitchen and he bowed,

"My old friend, you have made my now cloudy eyes shine. Please, please, come I will give you a private room."

As they entered the privacy of the secluded room and were led to the table Sarek said,

"My friend, I wish you to meet she who will become my wife, Dansk of Terra."

Mr. Wong bowed again and said,

"My friend, Lady Amanda would have wished this. Sit, sit, were his next words as he pulled a chair out for Dansk. I will bring tea and bring my wife to see you."

When he returned. his wife was following the still prescribed two paces behind him and when she saw Sarek she bowed and then her eyes lighted on Dansk. She then spoke to her husband, who translated,

"I have advised my wife of the identity of your guest and she says she wishes you good luck. She also wants to examine her face."

Dansk nodded in the affirmative.

Mrs. Wong stepped forward and gently took Dansk face between the palms of her hands and said,

"_Hi, may nwee"_. (beautiful)

Mr Wong translated,

"My wife said your fiancé is beautiful."

Sarek replied,

"I concur."

The meal was extraordinary. Sarek had asked Mr. Wong to make the selection and his friend had 'pulled out all the stops'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

As they exited the restaurant into the parking lot Sarek noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Putting Dansk behind him he observed three, males dressed in black.

One voice said,

"The other guys were right to lead us here. That' s the dude that was in the courtroom and embarrassed our brothers."

Sarek stood his ground as he shielded Dansk with his body and said,

"I have no quarrel with any of you. I would suggest that you depart."

To the aside he said to Dansk,

"Return to the restaurant."

As she turned to rush back inside, an unknown object was hurled like a missile and Sarek heard the impact and Dansk's startled cry.

The possessive, protective blackness, that was the Vulcan equivalent of Terran love, rose and Dansk heard Sarek roar and with extraordinary speed he charged the three and within seconds they lay unconscious on the ground.

Sarek lifted Dansk into his arms and brought her back into the restaurant and asked Mrs. Wong to watch over her.

Dialing law enforcement, then the embassy to request security to respond to his coordinates he then went outside to insure the unconscious individuals remained so.

The response time for law enforcement was less than three minutes. Right away the police report was being filed when Dansk and Mrs. Wong appeared together at the entrance to the restaurant. Dansk was standing by the small figure of the restaurateur's wife. Sarek asked the law enforcement officer to be excused and went to Dansk's side. Taking her aside he asked for permission to determine the extent of her injuries.

Dansk nodded.

Placing his fingers at her temple and forming a very slight meld Sarek was able to determine there were no serious external or internal injuries and as he ran his fingers through her hair he discovered a small bump, which would probably manifest itself later as a bruise. Satisfied he took her hands and placed his lips on her palms and told her _Taluhk nash veh K'dular _(I cherish thee).

Before Sarek could leave the parking lot, a news broadcasting truck arrived and James*, the city editor for The San Francisco Herald exited the vehicle and attempted the Vulcan salute. Spock addressed him and then James asked,

"Osu Sarek, what happened here?"

"I believe this experience was a backlash from the recent Federation trial."

Appreciating Dansk deeply held desire for privacy, Sarek requested that James minimize the reporting of the incident and not mention that he was accompanied by a guest, he said,

"A short article on page five would please me immensely."

Just as James nodded in agreement, Sarek's security arrived. Three impressive sized Vulcans approached Sarek. After receiving instructions, one entered Sarek's transport and started it to return it to the embassy. Sarek then went and retrieved Dansk, and bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Wong thanked them and then the other two security personal escorted Sarek and Dansk to the armored vehicle, one opened the back door for the passengers, the other entered the driver's side and finally the second male took the front passenger's seat. They were silent awaiting Sarek's instructions.

"My companion will enter her residence's address."

As they rose and started on their way James reentered the news truck and said,

"Back to the office."

In compliance with Sarek's wishes there was not a screaming headline to address the happenings of that evening.

As stated by Sarek, on page five the article heading read,

_Vulcan Ambassador Subdues Alleged Muggers_

*James was Laura's boss in my story 'The Desert Saga Continues'.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Thirteen

Once inside the vehicle Sarek reached out to allow his son to be aware of the latest events. Spock advised his father that he and Nyota would meet him at the embassy and asked if he desired the services of either Sirin or Lo'vaak. Since they were both Vulcan healers Sarek agreed that it might be advisable to seek both of their opinion. There services might also be necessary, not just in the matter of the attack on Dansk's person.

Sarek closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead and attempted to quiet his heart and his thoughts. His mother's thoughts sparkled into his consciousness,

"My son, there has been a troubling occurrence. Please assure me that our family's safety is not in question and that all are in good health."

Sarek's reply was,

"Honored mother, our family is safe and in optimum health. The agitation you sensed was due to the fact that she who will be my wife was attacked and injured. Shortly, we will be returning to Vulcan soil in order to take further steps to insure there has been no lasting injury and guarantee her safety."

"My son, I shall join you on Terra in two sol revolutions. Be sure that my family assembles for my inspection."

The dutiful son sent,

"Yes honored mother."

As the bond was silenced the embassy vehicle parked in front of Dansk apartment. He accompanied her inside,

"You must pack clothing and personal items to take with you to the embassy and then to another place of safety."

"Sarek, they were just young, stupid youths."

"True, My Dansk, but these youths would have had to be taught and trained by older and even more stupid adults. For that reason I will only feel satisfied if I know you are at a completely and a totally secure location."

Dansk at first was going to voice a protest and then she thought to herself, she and Sarek had been on public display at the restaurant, and there had been a few onlookers in the parking lot. In her heart's heart she knew that he was correct in being concerned. She had to realized that she had never had anyone to act in this protective role toward her and it made her smile. No doubt her identity and relationship to Sarek would surface soon. Since he had already told her what his role in her life would be as her adun and based on that information she understood that while what he had done, was fueled by his affection for her, as a Vulcan male, it was also his duty.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

A very organized person can pack within a few minutes and that was what Dansk was able to do. Within a short period of time, she placed two suitcases outside her bedroom door. As Dansk returned to the seating area Sarek sat her down on the sofa and began to pace the floor finally stopping in front of her he knelt in front of her so as to have eye contact and said,

"Tonight I was derelict in my duty to protect you with my life. Please forgive me. I do not foresee a repeat of that happening in the future. From now on I shall always be on my guard. For extra safety, security will accompany you as long as you are here in San Francisco."

Dansk looked at him and said,

"Sarek, I was not seriously injured, you indeed did rescue me, there was no way for you to predict either the attack or the weapons used. Realistically, and logically you will not and cannot be with me as my protector at all times, I do not wish to be surrounded by burley Vulcan body guards and I am not a fragile flower and refuse to be treated as such. So that you can be aware, I have a black belts in several martial arts. "

Sarek uncharacteristically cleared his throat and said,

"Dansk, we will continue this discussion later. In addition, I wish to inform you my mother is making a most rare trip to Terra to see her great-grandchildren and to meet you. While my mother is here on Terra, we will be making a trip to The Settlement. Although you probably will protest, I believe for just a short time you will be the safest at that location. It will put my heart and mind to rest knowing there are no inherent dangers for you there. Will you agree to my request?"

Dansk replied,

"Will my agreement to your suggestion bring you peace of mind and allow you to carry out your duties without undo concerns?"

"Yes, it would."

"Then I agree to stay there until you come to retrieve me."

"In order to not raise anyone's curiousity, we will have Terrans come and clear out your apartment. All your things will be stored in the basement at the embassy." To add details about the trip to The Settlement, Sarek said,

"I have a home there in a compound where there are two Terran females who have Vulcan bondmates. You will not be without sympathetic Terran females to keep you company, and children to keep you occupied. While I am there with my mother I will stay in one of the Vulcan style houses that are also within the settlement's walls."

Dansk nodded and then Sarek reached for her hand to assist her from the sofa, gathered her two bags and walked her toward the front door. Just before they exited Dansk turned and looked around. She doubted she would ever see this apartment again. Then there was that matter of notifying her employer. At this point she was grateful that she was part of a team and that the others could pick up the slack until a replacement for her could be secured.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock, Nyota, Christine, Lo'vaak, Sirin and Rachel were seated in Sarek's private apartment at the embassy awaiting his return. The matter being discussed was in reference to the attack on Sarek and Dansk that evening. Spock spoke first, I was made privy to a very important event that will take place in two days, Tau Pau will be visiting Terra. She has mentioned her desire to see her family, but I also sense her desire to get the details on my father's decision to bond again. In a completely different thought, I would like all present to see if they see value in putting the resolution of this criminal matter in the hands of our Great Mother. Certainly, what T'Pau decides would be well received by the media because of her revered status.

Looking at each one in the group he asked,

"What are your views on the matter?"

The discussion then began in earnest. until the sound of the elevator could be heard by all present in the apartment. The door opened and Sarek appeared with Dansk at his side. Sarek approached Sirin and Lo'vaak and explained what his mild meld had revealed about Dansk's physical condition that he wished confirmed by Sirin and Lo'vaak. He placed his arm around her waist and brought her to the two men of medicine, gesturing he said to Dansk,

"This Is my brother's son, Sirin and his bondmate Rachel, and one that is as close as a son, Lo'vaak and his bondmate Christine. Both of the males are Vulcan healers and I wish them to support my earlier conclusion as to absence of any serious injury to your person. Within minutes Sarek was pleased to hear that his original diagnosis was indeed correct. Sarek indicated that the women could make themselves comfortable in his apartment. With that announcement, the females went off together chatter as if all were 'old friends'.

*Siren makes his appearance in StarQuilter57's story, "Tuesday With Sirin", who kindly gave me permission to use him and his family in 'The Desert Saga'.

**Lo'vaak is my original character who is introduced in my Christine's Story also appears again in The Desert Saga andThe Desert Saga Continues. He is married to Christine Chappel, Nyota'a good friend.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: At the end of chapter thirteen I credited the wrong fan fic writer with the authorship of 'Tuesday with Sirin' (I and II). I was reminded by two reviewers of my error. So first let me make the correction; StarQuilter57 should be given the credit for those fine stories. Secondly, I wish to thank Notesfromaclassroom and NyotaRules for bringing this matter to my attention. I have corrected the information in my A/N at the end of chapter thirteen.

Now on to this story…

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Fourteen

After Sirin and Lo'vaak's joint diagnosis that indicated Sarek's original observation was correct, Spock rose to greet his soon to be step-mother and said,

"Miss Dansk, your presence honors us. Our bondmates and children have gone downstairs."

Sarek volunteered to take her to the location but she simply said,

"I am sure one of the security team can accompany me or at least direct me to their location."

Sarek and the others nodded in dismissal as she exited the room and Sarek took his place behind his desk.

"You all are aware of this evening's event."

"Ha" (yes) was the group's reply.

Not capitalizing on his familiar relationship Spock said,

"Osu Sarek, we were wondering if any decision making could await our great mother's contribution to the discussion before the final resolution."

Sarek raised an eyebrow and then he nodded in agreement.

The fathers and the one grandfather at that moment all seemed to have all now gone past the random comments that accompanied the discussion of Sarek and Dansk's earlier experience and had switched into family mode and thus directed their steps to the door, the hallway and the steps that led down to where said families were waiting. Within a short period of time all departed and Sarek escorted Dansk to the guest rooms and bade her to have a productive sleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course the next day the embassy went into hyper-drive in preparation for T'Pau's visit. Her rooms were cleaned, aired, and made 'Vulcan perfect.' In the homes of Spock, Lo'vaak and Sirin, the finest Vulcan apparel was taken out of 'moth balls' and freshened. Sarek's final communication from his mother indicated that once she was on Terra she would not make her presence known to the Federation Council for she did not wish to waste precious time with what they and other Terran officials would term as 'a proper welcome'. Sarek was advised as to the time private land transportation should be available for her transfer to the embassy. The greeting that she would prefer would be from members of her own family. For that reason, a flitter vehicle was selected, and inspected and Spock volunteered to pilot the vehicle. Sarek and security would be the only other passengers.

The connected families would be present at the embassy to greet T'Pau and as she herself had stated, undergo 'her inspection'.

Sarek explained to Dansk that his original planned trip and their subsequent bonding was put off-schedule by this family member's visit. In addition, the discussion would continue and would now include T'Pau. Then a decision would have to be made in regard to 'Vulcan justice' for the youths who had attacked Sarek and Dansk. This was in line with the Federation ruling that if a citizens of a Federation member planet brought charges to their court, punishment could be decided by that citizen's home world. So with T'Pau's presence, and her input a decision would be reached.

During T'Pau time on Terra, things would run by her clock and her decisions as to time and place of chosen events. Such was the extent of her power and influence. It had been with that discussion with Sarek that it dawned on Dansk exactly the type of family she was going to become a part of and she sat in her room, still as a stone attempting to mentally digest that idea. She laughingly thought to herself, she apparently was marrying a prince and that would make her a princess. She thought about what she had said to Sarek when she first observed her room as the door was opened and wondered who had picked out that room for her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Her soon to be daughter-in-law or as was the Vulcan Way—daughter, had been most helpful. She had supplied Dansk with two formal Vulcan robes and matching slippers for her presentation to T'Pau. They had been delivered to the embassy and brought directly to her room by the same girl that had awaken her yesterday morning. Sarek had sent his regrets in not being able to join her for First Meal but assured her they would be together for Last Meal. She understood that preparations for his mother's visit had taken priority over every other thing. Sarek, never one to forget a favor contacted S'nass and asked him to tell James if he wanted an exclusive story, to be present with his wife at the embassy at 0700 hours the next day. He was also instructed that they were to bring an overnight bag, no camera men, and of course his PAAD. No other things would be allowed to pass embassy security. As it worked out S'nass, Laura, Su'ark, and Ellie would also be present for T'Pau's arrival on Terra without the usual fanfare.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The night before his mother's arrival Sarek accompanied The Vulcan Embassy's managerial staff for an official inspection. He also conferred with the chiefs about the menus and still on 'over drive' was able to join Dansk for last meal. After the silent meal he breathed an exhausted sigh and apologized for his lack of attention.

Dansk simply said,

"If you had acted any other way I would have been disappointed in you. I remember once hearing a speaker advise couples to observe how the son and father treated the mother and that was how they would be treated. Raising his shields and then Dansk hand to his lips Sarek replied,

"While it is true I honor my mother and esteem her position, it is you I cherish."

Dansk bowed her head as a blush spread across her face. Again, Sarek was pleased. He accompanied her to her room and wished her a productive and then proceeded to his quarters to meditate and do likewise himself.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Well before dawn Sarek was awake already with the mechanic in the garage to insure the flitter would been brought to the front of the garage and just as he re-entered the building his son and Nyota and the children disembarked from their own vehicle. The three boys stood formally before their grandfather with their hands raised in the Vulcan salute and uttered the allowed greeting. Sarek responded with a nod and then uncharacteristically rubbed each boys head. His family looked splendid. Shortly after Spock's arrival Sirin and Lo'vaak and their respective families arrived and the children also looking impressive offered Sarek their greeting also. It was decided that they would all proceed to the lower level where the children could stay occupied with the educational units housed there.

Of course, once the bondmates and children were settled the males made it back up to the upper level to Sarek's office to wait there until time for Spock and Sarek to leave to pick up T'Pau at the Vulcan private landing field adjacent to the air terminal. A voice came over the com unit.

"This is private Vulcan craft 0001 advising that ATA is thirty earth minutes. (actual time of arrive, not estimated time of arrival, Vulcans do not estimate anything. After checking all the variables they give the precise time to expect their appearance. They are rarely late. Spock rose from his seat and nodded to his father. Those not accompanying them, let them leave with their best wishes. Through their bond Spock advised Nyota to look after Dansk to insure her presence in The Embassy foyer for T'Pau's arrival. He would advise her of their approach in time for all to be present for her entrance, which Spock imagined would be grand.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Fifteen

As Spock lowered the craft adjacent to the runway he and Sarek looked skyward and observed the Vulcan craft's approach. Spock and his father's robes mirrored one another in splendor and they exited and waited in the acceptable Vulcan stance and awaited the vessel's landing.

Once the engines quieted, the door opened and Vulcan guards exited and lined up on either side of the steps. Both Spock and Sarek were awaiting T'Pau's chair to be carried out next and both were surprised that the great matriarch exited, walking on her own. By her side was a Vulcan male, impressive in size, who Sarek thought bore an uncanny resemblance to his late uncle. T'Pau' hand rested on the male's arm if not for support for her, what could be interpreted as support for him. Perhaps this was the male's first trip off-world.

Sarek and Spock both bent deep from the waist and offered the standard Vulcan greeting. T'Pau extended her hand and each male kissed it. Sarek took the lead in further conversation. There was not the mundane Terran tedious question regarding 'How she enjoyed her flight? 'How long did the trip take?' 'Were there any interesting sights along the way?' After all, no full Vulcan ever really took a 'pleasure trip.'

T'Pau's swift pace belied her one hundred and forty years, her rapid physical steps were reflective of her still sharp, creative mind. She has been described as 'all of Vulcan in one place'. Not a person given to triviality in any form, not one to waste time or words, this was 'The Great Mother', T'Pau, a person on a mission, or should we say, missions.

In the meantime, Spock through their bond had advised Nyota of their exact time of arrival back at the embassy. Of course what that meant for her was to assemble everyone in the grand foyer, according to family and familiar relationship with T'Paul. At the end of the line stood T'Paal.

Because of her relationship with Sarek, Dansk was first on line and she looked absolutely pale. Nyota placed her hand on Dansk shoulder and told her she looked positively regal in her Vulcan robe. Then Nyota whispered to Dansk,

"Do not be too agitated, she has requested our presence because of her concern for us. Remember, Vulcan's do not take 'pleasure trips'. She is here for very serious reasons and I am sure your impending bonding to Sarek, while important, is not her entire focus."

While on route to the embassy, T'Pau noticed how with what ease and innate grace her grandson piloted and moved about the vessel. He was indeed a credit to both of his heritages. She thought of how much Amanda would have wished to have been present, but _**Kaa'dth**, _what is, is.

The bondmates heard the sound of the vehicle as it approached and landed. The mothers checked their children's appearance one last time and had them standing in their robes with their right hands raised in the _ta'al._

All were able to view the passengers disembark. Members of the embassy security had come to attention on either side of the vessel's steps. Sarek exited first with T'Pau on his arm, followed by Spock and then the yet unknown Vulcan male.

As Sarek and T'Pau entered the entire staff was all ready for inspection, and chief of security said,

"_Glantau!" - _Observe. (Apparently, the Terran expression of Attention did not address the Vulcan need for specifics.)

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The yet unnamed Vulcan male stood by the embassy security guards as T'Pau started at the beginning of the line and her eyes lit on Dansk. She sent to her son,

"I will examine her to determine whether her intellect even remotely matches her beauty. If that is so, I approve of your choice."

Dansk gracefully bowed before T'Pau, and said in high Vulcan,

"_Ametritre." _(Your presence honors us)

Sarek, temporarily took his side by Dansk and said,

"_Lui'uk ko-mekh Sarek la' Terra's Dansk_ (Great mother, I present to you Dansk of Terra)

T'Pau nodded and moved down the line where Spock had taken his place with his family. All the children voiced together, _Dif-tor-heh smusma_ (Live long and prosper).

She lifted Nyota's head and with slight telepathic contact she first said,

"My daughter, thou have done well for my son's son, but when were you going to announce the presence of life within you, a female to expand our house?"

Nyota's head spun around to face Spock, who on the night of his daughter's conception had said he would allow her to find out the Terran way,* and he nodded.

Next on the line was Sirin and Rachel and their two children. Rachel bowed from the waist and Sirin gave the appropriate greeting for a family member. T'Pau looked upon her nephew and saw the family resemblance. She touched Rachel's face and said,

"I have notice the beauty of my family and it is testimony to the wisdom of the bondings between, Vulcans and Terrans. I thank you for bringing my oldest brother's son through the fires.**

Next on line was Lo'vaak and Christine who had already been introduced to the Great Mother. They now had two children, their daughter, NyTu and their son, Sirin.

At the end of the line was T'Paal who as T'Pau had entered had noticed the male with her and her breath caught in her throat. When approached T'Paal dropped to her knees with her face to the floor. T'Pau did a most unusual thing, she raised T'Paal's face and gestured to indicate her desire to form a slight meld so her message was silent and sent,

'Rise, my sister, do not underestimate your value to me and my house. Walk beside me. She then gesture with her head and said,

"My sister, observe your son. I have monitored his growth and education. He is now my aide and will serve in that capacity until I breaths no more. I will instruct my son and his son to also continue to use him in the same capacity. You observe, he is an exact copy of his father, my brother, not only in appearance but in his mind and heart. The couple who adopted him have given up their _katras._ How would you like me to introduce him to you.?"

"As one who have served the clan for its betterment."

"Of this you are sure?"

"I will not lessen my son's estimation of the ones who nourished his mind and body and his ability to be able to stand before you and me today. My eyes are pleasured and I am satisfied with the outcome and for this I believe I must also acknowledge your contribution towards his present state.

Honored mother and sister, I could give up my _katra_ this very moment in a state of satisfaction."

As she gestured toward all the children gathered to receive The Great Mother she said,

" I have not been without other 'offspring'. We will not, as the Terrans say, "muddy the water."

T'Pau nodded in understanding and continued,

"Your son was named for his father, my middle brother, Sorin. Like his father he has meditated through two Pon Farrs. Even though the loss of life is no longer threatened with his upcoming 'fires' he will bond with oldest daughter of K'von, of the noble Matt*** Shi Lutuk. I myself will perform the ceremony. If you so desire I will arrange transportation to allow you to be present."

T'Paal had never set foot on New Vulcan. Perhaps it was time for her to do so.

With natural Vulcan economy of words T'Paal said,

"Yes".

"Come, I will have you meet and talk to your acknowledged, but secret to him, son."

*To read about this, see my story, The Desert Saga Continues.

**T'Paal was to be T'Pau's middle brother's bondmate, they were intimate after a personal bond. Before they could be formally bonded, this brother was killed in a shuttle accident. Under ancient law, T'Paal could have suffered capitol punishment but was protected by T'Pau who arranged for the child to be adopted and raised by a family of a high clan. T'Paal never saw the infant and felt that what was done was right.

As T'Paal had revealed, when assuring Nyota that she knew about the situation that existed between her and Spock. At that time she let Nyota know she knew about passion and irresistable attraction. At that time she revealed her history and the fact she had a son—but explained, due to her not ever seeing him to create a bond, the fact that he had been adopted and raised by another Vulcan family said,

"If he stood next to me, I would not know it was he."

However, the young man's appearance is a 'dead give- away'.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Sixteen

As T'Pau and T'Paal passed by the other family members, Nyota smiled because she knew of T'Paal's relationship with T'Pau and the family. The Great Mother had uncharacteristically linked arms with her, whether in friendship or support Nyota of course was unable to tell. Up unto that very moment Nyota had never shared T'Paal's secret with anyone. She had filed it away in her mind in 'a place least traveled', a secret.

As the two females approached Sorin bowed his head and he spoke the words of welcome acceptable and offered the ta'al. It was then that she noticed possibly the only visible contribution she had made to her son's appearance; the smallest finger on his hand mirrored her own, instead of the digit being straight it curved inward from the second knuckle. In fear of the discovery of that resemblance she simply bowed her head as T'Pau said,

"Sorin, I have before you a female who has influenced and guided many Vulcan children, over several generations. She is _ko'mekh-il_ (grandmother) to all the children you see present here. For some of them she has even bore the mother's labor pain.

In a deep baritone, Sorin replied,

"_T'kehr _(Honored Teacher) perhaps while here on Terra, in any moments of personal questioning, may I request your assistance?

Through a tightening throat T'Paal managed to say,

"Ha." (Yes).

With a dismissive gesture T'Pau ordered all but her family to depart from the foyer.

The young Vulcan girl who had acted as courier between Dansk and Sarek was so relieved because her excitement at meeting The Great Mother had created an urgent need to visit the sanitary facility.

T'Pau led the family to the private elevator that led up to the apartment and once at the hidden door Sarek placed his palm on the panel and the door opened. It was going to take more than one lift trip to transport the entire family to the desired living space. She had already determined that first on her agenda was a conversation with her son's chosen one. What T'Pau desired was her son's ability to move on with his personal life. Despite the great personal loss for all Vulcans, her son's responsibilities became monumental after Va Pak. So, her primary questions would have to do with how this female imagined life with Sarek to be, in what ways would she support her adun and finally, her knowledge of Pon Farr. Her daughter Amanda had mastered her Vulcan role perfectly, had symbolically walked the one step behind her husband but joined with him in the _o'kastra. _Sarek bondmate could not be a weak female and she had to, as Amanda had done on many occasions, stand up to her husband if she believed him to be not thoroughly prepared to make a certain decision. Although such instances were rare, through her bond with her son she knew that they did indeed happen.

T'Pau sent to Sarek, 'I will speak to her now.'

Sarek did not have to ask, 'Who'. He bent to be able speak into Dansk's ear,

"My mother wishes to speak with you."

Taking her elbow in his palm he escorted her to his mother, who thought as they approached,

'Physically they complement one another. I must now determine if mentally and with Terran emotions, she is up to the task of being my son's consort.'

Once the couple reached T'Pau she turned and led them into her apartment rooms

which had been polished and scrubbed to perfection. She sent to Sarek,

'You may leave her with me. You should attempt to calm her.'

Before he left Sarek ran his two middle finger across the top of her right hand and sent her his calm and

then departed.

T'Pau's first words were,

"By bonding with my son you will step into the slippers I once wore as bondmate To Sarek's father, Ambassador Sorin of Vulcan. I will tell you now, the walk at times is uncomfortable, dangerous and lonely. How do you perceive your role?"

Dansk found her correct voice to address The Great Mother,

"_Loi'uk Ko-mekh _(Great Mother) T'Pau many times it requires use to make a pair of shoes truly fit and be comfortable. My early life developed in me a strong sense of independence which I am ready to relinquish to come under Sarek's protective care. Great Lady, I understand the Vulcans use of the word cherish, and I cherish your son, but in addition, as a Terran, I also love, and am in love with Sarek. What that love means to me is that I will be his apt student.

I fully realize that how I act, move, dress, will be compare to the great Lady Amanda, for that reason I will not encourage that type of judgment. Instead I will bring my own uniqueness to the role as first the bondmate of Sarek, and then to the understanding and application of the other distinctions. I would never give Sarek a reason to regret his choice of me.

In addition, as a female educated by females who are already bonded to Vulcans, I am fully aware of the Vulcan males physicality and his unique 'time'. I am prepared to bring My Sarek through the fires."

T'Pau allowed herself time to take in this female who so like her had a small frame that should have been unable to contain their determined natures. She had no doubt that her son had indeed made a wise choice. There was no need for a mind meld, this female by her openness had satisfied her curiosity without such action.

She signaled for her son to return. Expecting Dansk would be quietly sleeping, a necessity after a mind-meld, his eyebrow was raised as an indication of a question.

T'Pau answered his silent inquiry,

"She did not have to join with me. My examination is through. I approve of the bond and will perform it myself and who on the Council or Committee will defy me."

Sarek approached with his two fingers extended and Dansk responded.

T'Pau, never one to waste time took up the next item on her agenda,

"Send the children to me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime Sorin had seated himself next to T'Paal and asked her,

"Did you know my parents?"

Answering truthfully, of course, she said,

"Yes."

He continued,

"From a very early age they informed me that they were not my birth parents. As I came to understand my father was killed in an accident but my mother still lived.

When I question our Great Mother she verified that the information I had was true. Both of my parents were old when they took me into their lives. It was very satisfying childhood. I was their only offspring and the continuance of their house rests me, I will be bonded shortly.

What I have found is that their absence from my life has created a need for answers so I have started a search for she who is my mother."

T'Paal hoped that the sound of her heart beat was not audible. At that point she was wrestling with the decision she had made earlier.

Sorin continued,

"Besides the obvious proof of DNA, I have certain physical markers I have been attempting to locate in other people. Take for instances, my small finger, there is an obvious misalignment. I am sure that it is a trait I received from my mother because The Great Mother, knew my father and his family and it was not from my father's side."

Now a bit animated, for a Vulcan, Sorin put out both palms to display the obvious, but not detrimental, flaw. T'Paal kept her hands inside her robe's sleeves. Next came Sorin's question,

"Have you yourself witnessed such a malformation on another besides myself?"

T'Paal was trapped between a lie and the truth. A lie would be a disgrace and would disrespect the memories she held most dear, the ones of her beloved. Very slowly she withdrew her hands from hiding and placed them next to his.

Sorin said,

"I do not know why, but I knew it from our first eye contact."

Bowing his head he said,

I do not wish any confessions, no detailed history, but if you could tell me of my father, I will be made whole. _Ko-mekh, __ (_Mother) I cherish thee.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Seventeen

The door opened and the children streamed into T'Pau's presence. In the lead were Kov and Xon and as expected by any who knew Kov, he stood

protectively with NyTu by his side. The others filed in and stood in front of T'Pau. Kov, as usual, was spokeperson,

"Great Mother, it is our privilege to stand before you and for you to know our names. With that statement all the children bowed from the waist.

T'Paal had instructed them well.

T'Pau stood and then walked down the line of children. As she stood in front of each one's place she reached down and brought the child's face to view her's. In every eye she viewed intelligence. But Kov, son of Spock, son of Sarek, son of Sorin she saw a warrior's fire, an intensity and determination unusual in one so young. She could readily see how each twin's personality would compliment the other. With Xon, the slight telepathic touch revealed vast knowledge, and analytical skills unheard of in one so young.

Once she had examined each one Kov approached her with NyTu in tow and said,

"Great Mother, allow me to present to you she who will become my Bondmate and wife. NyTu T'Paal, daughter of Sirin and Rachel. She completes me."

As his great-grandmother, T'Pau, looked at her great grandson next to the blond curly headed female with Vulcan ears and eyebrows and she determined she had every reason to continue living for a long, long time.

After her perusal, she had them sit at her feet. She asked each one what they were studying and their plans for the future. They all voiced a common problem. They had all tested out of Terra's school system and presently were attending the educational facility Star Fleet had established for them.

Once they completed classes there, exactly where they would be able to continue their education, was in question. T'Pau knew of the request for an annex to the Vulcan Science Academy here, on Vulcan soil, here at the embassy. If she had to finance the actual building she was more than willing to use her family's wealth to guarantee these brilliant Vulcan children a solid future, it would be credits well used. She would speak to Sarek about making such an establishment a reality. With this as a private project, how could The Council or The Committee make any attempt to prevent its culmination.

T'Pau stood up and the children did likewise and voiced, _Sochya eh dif_ _ lo'uk lo'uk __ko'mekh _(Peace and long life Great Mother).Then with Kov and Xon in the lead the group filed out in an orderly fashion and as they departed T'Pau made a starling decision. When the time came, Spock's twin sons would receive the seal and be anointed as joint ambassadors. With their familiar bond, and identical appearance, they would truly be able to be in two places at one time.

That thought almost sounded conspiratorial, and if she had been human, she would have displayed a smile. After the children were dismissed it was time for second meal. She wondered where she could find T'Paal. As she was about to exit her rooms, through the open door she saw Nyota pass. One of the things that T'Pau had to admit is her son and his son and even that one's son, had selected bondmates that were esthetically outstanding. But as she had observed in all these females they were also outstandingly intelligent. This meant that it was not their pleasing face and form that appealed to the Vulcan males, but their minds.

This T'Pau found to be a fact that she found extremely satisfying for it indicated that none of these males had abandoned _Kahr-f-tan (_The Way of Vulcan), in fact, their bondmates and children were _D'Velnahr _(Vulcan by choice).

Through their bond she summoned Sarek and within minutes he was at her door.

"I require thy attendance for second meal and then a meeting with all who have discussed the attack upon your person. Since the guilty parties have not as yet been sentenced, I wish to speak to the Federation judge to reveal my decision on the matter."

Sarek nodded as he offered his arm to his mother and wondered what her decision could possibly be.

The children were seated at their own table and Kov had immediately taken charge of seating and the placement of the covered dishes. His brother as second-in-command was standing and with hand placement on the table interpreted his brother's verbal instruction to those who were servers. Already they worked as a team. T'Pau noted that during all this time Kov had not relinquished NyTu's hand. Those two, although young in age probably had a bond as strong as a mature Vulcan, another testimony toward the superiority of these children of joint heritage. In actuality, she should have realized this with the advancement and excellence of her grandson, S'chn T'gai Spock, son of her daughter, S'chn T'gai Amanda Grayson, of Terra, whose absence was still felt. T'Pau had insisted that T'Paal take her place at the table to her right, a place of favor. Without any instruction, Sorin took his seat next to T'Paal and looked at T'Pau and nodded. By his taking a seat next to T'Paal, T'Pau knew that Sorin was aware of his relationship to her and to the family of S'chn T'gai of the house of Sarek.

After the silence of the meal Sarek directed Sirin, Spock and Lo'vaak to one of the embassy's many conference rooms on the top floor. He had already had had his secretary contact the judge and inform her of the need for a conference.

He had the mental picture of her reaction when T'Pau's façade came into view on her screen.

The judge was indeed startled when the transmission's opening image was The Great T'Pau, who nodded and then went 'straight to the chase'.

"Honorable Madam Judge, Live long and prosper. I am before you to have Federation Law, section 2F 's application in the case of the attack on my son's person."

The Judge nodded and then quoted the law,

"Any judgment brought against a citizen of Terra, who has acted against a citizen of another world, should have judgment rendered based on the off-world laws of the parties who prosecutes the guilty party or parties."

"Yes, Madam Judge, for that reason I wish the prisoners to be released into my custody. As a peaceful race, who abhor violence you can be assured that no physical or mental or in their case as Terrans, emotional injury will befall them. An embassy transport will pick up theprisoners tomorrow at 0700 hours. Please advise the necessary parties to insure an ordered transfer of these prisoners into Vulcan custody."

Sarek already knew that at 0800 hours tomorrow the entire group would depart for the settlement and he began to attempt to unravel his Great Mother's plan and if what came to his mind was indeed her decision, it was the ultimate solution, quite superior to what he might have determined.

Sarek thought of the advise a noted Terran peace maker had given to a male who came to him with how he should visit revenge on the male, from another nation, who had killed his only son. The lofty advise was:

"Go to an orphanage that houses children of the attacker's nationality, select a very young male from that population and raise him as your own, but allow him to practice his own people's religion. If you have a daughter, give her to him as wife. When you die leave all you have to him. In this way you will honor the memory of your son."

Sarek had heard the Terran expressions, 'Kill with kindness and turn the other cheek', and a Terran holy book that told of an account of a prophet who was being sought out by enemies. The prophet then fed them and treated them with compassion…' T'Pau was going to apply the Vulcan interpretation of those thoughts as expressed by Sarek, _R-klau u,k klau, _(Do no harm to those who harm you). Just how she would apply it remained to be seen.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Eighteen

As the group disbanded Sarek and Spock escorted T'Pau to her rooms. She turned to the two males and said,

"My sons, I have examined the clan's children. They are a credit to the V'tosh.

Addressing Spock she said,

"I have come to a decision in regard to your _t'dahsular s'ka-yu-mur,_ (identical twin) sons, Kov and Xon. Both of them together are an immoveable force. For that reason, they will make V'tosh history as sharing jointly the ambassadorial robe. Son of my son, they will succeed you. it is my desire to see this with my own eyes."

After walking away she then turned, and inquired of Spock,

"Has your son Kov experienced the _koon-ul_?" (bonding at seven years of age)

Spock answered,

"No, honored mother. My bondmate and I determined that the _Telan t'Kanlai _(bonding of children) is obsolete in the time we now live. Our healer, Ka'nu has relegated that as no longer necessary for the preservation of the V'tosh male or the repopulation of the Vulcan people."

T'Pau continued,

"How long has he been exhibiting the Vulcan male's instinctive nature toward his prospective bondmate?"

"Before he was even self-moble, (crawling) he sought out her hand and would insist on touching her and continuing to do so. From an early age, he has been her instructor. In her presence, by touch, he is in constant telepathic connection with her. Great Mother, have you ever observed such a phenomena?"

"Yes. Such was your grandfather's attachment to me. The families did not decide on the _koon'ul _(seven year bonding) or with whom he would bond, he did. Spock, son of my son, I foresee that eventually you will a walk in the shadow of your two sons' greatness."

Spock nodded in understanding and commented,

"They will both receive the seal and anointing after me?"

"Son of my son, the three of you will receive it at the same time. Our family's greatness will become even more legendary."

Spock then spoke again,

"Great Mother, is there a law that requires that an Ambassador's service be terminated only at death?

T'Pau responded,

"That is the traditional view."

Spock continued,

"But not part of shall we say, 'the job description.'"

She responded,

"That is true."

"So then, at any time he makes a decision to pass on the robe, my father may do so, and in turn, I may relinquish them to my sons as I see fit?"

"It is a new concept, but not against Vulcan law, just against accepted tradition."

Spock nodded.

After silently conferring with Nyota he extended an invitation,

"Great Mother, my bondmate and I wish to extend to you the wish for you to 'be refreshed by our water and share last meal under our roof. Our family and the Betazoid ambassador and his bondmate will also be present. It would be an honor if you would accept this invitation.

"I will visit and observe," was T'Pau's response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock visited the embassy kitchen and requested that the cook prepare the main course, and have it transported to his house. Nyota would prepare the _plo'meek_ soup and fruit salad. He did not wish to have her overly taxed in her condition. He sent the information to Nyota who immediately asked if they could leave immediately so she could prepare the soup and for that matter the house, for such an important guest.

Spock knew that their house was always 'guests ready' but he agreed.

Nyota asked Rachel and Sirin to bring T'Paal and their children home. The response

was

'That will not present a problem.'

Spock sent to his father,

"Nyota and I will return to our home to prepare for this evening's activity. I shall contact Drevi and Bettie and extend to them the invitation."

Once Nyota was harnessed into her seat and Spock had settled into his, she asked,

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I have been monitoring our daughter's development since conception. With the twins and Keras'* conception, at which time you were immediately informed. However, when I reviewed the sameness of those occurrences, I determined that this action would be a diversion from what had been our previous experiences with our sons. I determined, for our daughter, I would allow you to find out about her presence, the Terran way."

Of course, his flawless, logical, and personal reasons for his action touched her and she reached over with her fingers extended in the position for the _ohk'estra_ and sent,

"Your reasoning is sound."

Once they crossed the threshold Nyota sent,

'We have quite a bit of time to prepare for this evening.'

Spock took the bait and lifted her up and carried her towards their bedroom, as shesmiled and played with his hair.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Paal had spent the majority of the time at the embassy with Sorin. He sat in a chair

facing her and listened to her narration.

"Sorin, my son, I will reveal to you first your relationship to everyone who has gathered here today.

First of all, The Great Mother who has monitored you since you were born. She selected the family who would adopt you and nurture you and has insured that you received the best education possible—she is your _ezyet,_ (aunt) your father's sister. She chose your name to honor her brother. Her son, Osu Sarek is your _sa-kre (male __cousin)_ as is his son, Spock and his family. _Hakansu_ (Healer) Sirin, is your father's brother's son, and is also your sa'kre . His father has cast him off. His fellow healer, Lo'vaak and his family are related because Sarek made them part of this family _tomasu _by _k'war'ma'khon _(close as family but not related by blood).

After your father's accidental death, The Great Mother saved my life in more than one way. With the bond with your father severed, my only desire was to join him in death. From his death until your delivery, I lived only because of you. I gave you up because of the Vulcan concept that every child should be raised in a family that is whole, with two parents to instruct them in The Way of Vulcan.

I once told your cousin Nyota that if my son had stood by my side, I would not have known him. I did not anticipate that your appearance would so mirror your father's, and that you would have received at least one physical manifestation of my presence in your DNA. I thank the Great Mother for this uniting. I now look forward to witnessing your bonding and an eventual continuance of both of your fathers' lines.

Sorin, took his mother's hands and kissed her palms and said,

_"Amsetri tre eh Sorin."_ (Your presence will honors us and ME).


	19. Chapter 19

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Nineteen

An hour, alone with his aduna in a deserted house was much to Spock's liking. He placed his hand on Nyota's still flat belly and said,

"Our daughter is awake. That is most fortuitous, for none of the activities we will now engage in will conflict with her sleep cycle."

Nyota smiled and said,

"How like you to concern yourself with such a detail."

"It is logical...and caring."

Placing a finger over his lips Nyota smiled and whispered, "Shush Adun, we have a most pleasurable activity to engage in.

His response was a succinct,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While still at the embassy T'Pau told Sarek that since her presence on Terra was virtually unknown, she did not wish to disturb the peaceful state of her grandson's neighborhood by the presence on the street of her personal security. So the guards would remain inside the embassy vehicle with its surveillance cameras and wide-range scanners operating on full alert. Thus there would be no traditional honor guard. In addition, T'Pau as a member of The High Council and Committee she had a homing device implanted under her skin in order to know where she could be found at any time. The site of the implantation was known only to her personal healer so even if questioned she could truthfully answer she did not know.

Another matter to consider was that her grandson had taken pains to keep his identity obscure. Neighbors knew only that he was an instructor at Star Fleet Academy, not that he was the son of the Vulcan ambassador and a member of the primary clan of Vulcan.

The lack of general knowledge about Spock and his family, of course could also serve as a protection against any enemies of Vulcan and or those whose criminal intent could be the crime of kidnapping. In her mind there appeared an amusing recollection about her grandson's experience with two such individuals and his display of great Vulcan logic and skills at the age of four.**

Since that was the case, her presence only as a guest visiting would be the only observation that the neighbors, if they were the type to do so, could make a comment or even voice a question. In addition, T'Pau determined that she would tone down her appearance by removing her headpiece and leaving it in the vessel. Thus attired and walking with T'Paal, they would appear as two Vulcan matrons. That certainly would present a more 'innocent' visual. T'Paal, already a fixture in the neighborhood, would travel with them.

The rest of the family and the children would travel in their own vehicles, after all, they would be returning to their own homes which joined one another.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the conversation with T'Pau Sarek finally got a chance to spend some time with Dansk. They were in the family apartment and she sat quietly. Sarek was traversing the great room. He finally breached the subject he knew had to be addressed. He stopped walking and stood in front of the chair she occupied.

"My Dansk, there are a few things I believe should be discussed before our joining. As you know, I am a widow, my marriage had lasted almost five decades. I am, as Terrans might say, well 'versed' in the ways of intimacy—Vulcan and Terran. I am not intimidated or in any way, as Terrans would say, shamed by the urges I now feel towards you.

As your bondmate I must be able to set certain markers in order to pace myself in my dealings with you so I must ask, will our joining be your first?"

Her answer was a whispered, "Yes."

Sarek's chest tightened and he took a deep breath. For a male Vulcan, the opportunity to instruct an inexperienced female usually comes only once in a lifetime. This experience would be his third. He knelt before Dansk and held her chin in his hand, looked into her eyes and said,

"Dansk you will have no need to fear me, you are too precious to me to have you repulsed by anything I say or do. Because of that fact, I will follow your lead by our being continually mentally joined during the time of _platau_." (perfection, completion, first sexual joining)

Dansk nodded and Sarek placed a gentle kiss on her lips and the Vulcan who was a paragon in The Way of Vulcan, noted for supreme control, found the walls of this place suddenly closing in on him so said,

"Let us visit the garden."

He went to the door that led to the enclosed staircase and they went down to their private space. Sarek determined that since he had surprised Amanda with the fountain, he would create a space or place especially for Dansk, perhaps a Koi pond in the far corner would be acceptable and bring Dansk pleasure.

When they returned to the staircase Sarek pointed out a security door to the right with several locks. As he opened the door, before them was a lighted tunnel. Sarek explained that the tunnel led to the garage and also the transport station. If an emergency situation arose and they had to escape the embassy, this is the route that would be taken. It was also through this route that a security guard and the gardener traveled so as to tend the apartment;s private garden space.

On the far end of the tunnel there were no locks just a security station and an entry code that was changed daily. Entrance into the tunnel without the code would sound audible and silent alarms. In addition, the security guard at that station always had a signal flag on a shelf underneath the desk whose color was also changed with each shift of the security detail. Of course not only Sarek but any of his personal security attendants would also be aware of each change.

This regimentation reduced the risk of any imposter being able to wrest control of that entry way. Under any the circumstances that would dictate Sarek being forced to take this avenue as an escape route, he would be armed so as to protect all that was his.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek always inspected any vehicle in which he would travel before departure. He informed Dansk about this routine and asked if she would like to remain in the garden, return to the apartment, or go to her room. She chose her room and so Sarek escorted her to her door and advised,

"We will depart from here at seventeen hundred hours and I will send the young girl to accompany you to the vessel."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The time for departure came and as scheduled all entered the vehicle and, T'Pau was seated on the left in the second row with her security guards front, back and on either side of her. Sorin had seated himself with T'Paal and Sarek and Dansk was in front of them. There were two pilots aboard. One of them approached, Sarek and indicated that the cockpit was also displaying the colors for their shift. Sarek was then asked him to key in the chosen destination on the directional device he presented to him. He keyed in Spock's address and then the pilot returned to the console. Sarek sat quietly for a few minutes then asked Dansk to excuse him for a minute.

It was also his practice to speak to the pilots of any vessel on which he was passenger. He questioned himself as to why he did not pilot the embassy vessels more often, perhaps he would give that some consideration in the future. After securing the pilots names, job experiences, family information he returned to Dansk and said,

"The next long trip we take together, I will act as our pilot."

She nodded, smiled and said,

"I thought you would eventually make such a decision."

"It is a challenging task that I enjoy."

Putting on her sarcastic voice Dansk said,

"Of course, rising to a challenge is totally out of character for you. I would never have imagined you making such a decision."

Turning her face to him, Sarek simply said,

"Wife attend."

Dansk leaned into his embrace.

Before bending to whisper he held her tighter, and then voiced,

"You are aware of my many years interacting with Terrans, singularly, or with groups has allowed me to identify certain voice inflections…this is one less

thing I will have to discover about you.

She picked up on his very common one word statement, that he and his son shared,

"Indeed."

After that interlude she whispered,

"Thank you for your care and concern Sarek of Vulcan."

With a raised eyebrow he responded with,

"It goes much deeper than that Dansk of Terra."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*When this third son of Spock and Nyota was born I asked if anyone could reveal the source of his name. I got no takers. Would anyone like to take a guess now?

**My story entitled 'The Ranson' narrates that adventure.


	20. Chapter 20

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty

Before getting dresed for the evening Nyota and Spock placed their finest table cloth and settings on the table and Nyota prepared the plomeek soup, and left it simmering on the stove. Spock and Nyota then dressed in their finest formal Vulcan robes which befit the status of their clan and their distinguished visitor. The Vulcan script that embellished the garments was gold, silver and royal blue. The children were already dressed in their own formal robes, they would arrive home with Lo'vaak and Christine.

Drevi and Bettie were the first to show up at the house. As a matter of fact, it was still early afternoon when they arrived. Bettie had brought her signature desert, a magnificent fruit salad. When Nyota had called to invite them, she had volunteered to bring that as a contribution toward the success of the evening. Bettie had no idea who else was on the guest list, but had secured from Nyota the number of visitors she expected. Spock observed Drevi very closely and determined that he now was a truly contented male. There was no longer the look of searching in his eyes. As a matter of fact, Drevi was currently attempting to find an assistant to take up some of the responsibilities of his office as Betazoid Ambassador in order that he could make more frequent appearances on Bettie's show eventually scheduling it as a permanent fixture. As it was he occasionally made appearances on the show in a segment that featured interviews of Terrans who had joined with off-worlders. Bettie felt that the information revealed during these interviews were powerful augments against the dogma of the members of the radical element organizations whose mindset was manifested by the males that had attacked Sarek and injured Dansk.

Drevii and Bettie agreed that, by making knowledge of the attack public, and then drawing parallels between this attack and the rise of previous dictatorships where prejudices were their basis, people would be able to see the dark side of such reasoning. Drevi was going to request that he be able to record an interview with Sarek within the near future. Sarek had already talked to him about his discovery of Dansk. Both Bettie and Drevi were anxious to meet her.0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

From their bedroom Spock and Nyota could hear the whine of engines shutting down and the whish of a door opening and they went to the front door to welcome their guests. Spock opened the door with Nyota by his side as T'Pau and T'Paal walked toward them together. Behind them came Sarek and Dansk, and Sorin, who looked about as he examined the row of houses so close to one another. This was quite different from Vulcan residences. One of the features of a Vulcan home was fenced in grounds around each that would allow gardening and privacy. Before their guests could reach the door Spock observed Lo'vaak's vehicle pull into their own driveway and heard the sliding door open to allow Sirin and his family to enter through the rear garden. Circling to the rear, Lo'vaak and his family and Spock and Nyota's children also entered through the rear door and these family members assembled in the great room.

As T'Pau and T'Paal entered the vestibule, Spock intoned,

"Great Mother, welcome to our home."

T'Pau's nodded and then her eyes inched upward and observed an original sign* that said,

'Welcome to the home of S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota. A later inscription showed the addition of Kov, Xon and Kares' names. She was certain a space had already been chosen for the addition of their daughter's name. T'Pau entered and observed the rest of the family standing in welcome. Spock had set the most ornate of his chairs against the wall, a position that would allowed T'Pau to observe all those present. Sarek chair was placed to her right. Before the meal the children presented themselves and then with their normal 'take charge' action, Kov and Xon led the children to the back rooms. After getting them all settled Kov and Xon then made their appearance with plates to supply their cousins with food. T'Pau observed this carefully. Of course, the meal was consumed in silence and after all the plates and eating utensils were removed, and placed in the sanitizer, T'Pau sent Sarek a message,

'I wish to speak in private with your daughter.'

Sarek sent this message to Spock who went to his Nyota and sent, 'Great Mother wishes to speak with you in private.'

Taking her elbow in his cupped hand he brought her to T'Pau and Nyota knelt before her and placed her head on her lap. Raising Nyota's head with her hand on her chin she said,

"Bondmate of my son's son we need to speak in private."

Nyota rose and led T'Pau to Spock's library. T'Pau took a seat and gestured for Nyota to do likewise. For several minutes she studied Nyota and finally said,

"Thy beauty had not been diminished by hard work and motherhood. There are two things that I wish to have you know. Although it is not the way of the V'tosh to offer what Terrans call 'thank you' or give complements when what has been done is logical and part of a duty, I must reveal to thee that my observation of my son's son, is that everything about him mirrors contentment and satisfaction. The bearing of his sons and now being filled with life again is a sign of your devotion to your bondmate and the acceptance of 'The Needs' edict, for your family has added to the continued restoration of the V'tosh people and to the Matt (clan) S'chn T'gai. Your bondmate has informed me that due to the less serious nature of Pon Farr, the two of your have determined that the _koon'ut _(seven year bond) is obsolete. While, in a practical sense, this is true, I do wish you to allow me to impose this action on your still unborn female child. It would be to New Vulcan's advantage to have her continued presence on our now home planet. While your daughter's twin siblings will eventual share the responsibilities of 'the robe', I am certain that her bonding with a full Vulcan and the eventual bearing of sons and daughters would produce offspring of superior nature. I came to you first, because as the mother, your attachment to your female offspring would allow you to have insight into her nature and possible acceptance of such an arrangement. I would not desire her to bond with one who is a stranger, but one with whom a relationship has been built over a long period of time. Of course, I certainly do not need to have any decision at this time, but I will be searching for a male that I would permit to join with this family, and clan through the bonding with thy daughter.

Nyota looked at her great-grandmother and said,

"May it be so."

*See my story 'Just Looking for a Home'.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N There has been a small fire storm created with T'Pau's SUGGESTION that Spock and Nyota's daughter be bonded with a full Vulcan. As T'Pau said, it would be the female's CHOICE. With this suggestion, what Nyota sees is further refinement of what T'Pau has determined, which is that the Vulcan/Terran offspring are mentally a completely different humanoid species which requires assistance and nurturing. Due to the fact that Spockh DNA was altered in a laboratory, she was unable to come to the same conclusion about him.

We cannot dismiss the words of the yet unborn female's brother, Kov, who announced his sister would be bondmate for NyTu's brother. Perhaps Nyota sees that as a further lessening of the Vulcan DNA which might, in fact, weaken the unusual powers of these gifted children. I do not think I will address that issue in a story but if anyone would wish to take it on, let me know.

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-one

T'Pau returned to her seat and Spock stood respectfully before her, his hands inside the sleeves of his robe.

"Spockh, son of my son, I have just spoken to thy bondmate. She will reveal to thee the essence of our conversation. What I will speak to thee about is about thine calling. Those many years ago when thee left Vulcan observers might have made the logical conclusion that it was an act of rebellion, but when I spoke to your father I reminded him that although thee excelled in the acclimation of the non-tangible, knowledge, his training of thee and in the area of carpentry, and thine personal studies in areas of biology as evidenced by your frequent visits to the desert and forge told me that you reveled in not only the sciences of the mind but the tactile experiences of the hands-on activities. Apparently this satisfies thine dual nature. Thy enrolling in Star Fleet would satisfy both of these avenues of learning. All those years ago I did monitor thine advancement and achievements all of which truly reflected positively on thy people, both of them.

My observation of the children who have been produced by the Vulcan and Terran bondings and who are thus like you, have caused me to formulated a hypothesis; that superiority of mental abilities backed up by human intuition, emotions and ability to allow these imaginings, along with logic to guide them has produced a completely different species, or race that must be educated and directed towards greatness.

For that reason I have determined that the further education of these children will be as suggested, within the curriculum of The Vulcan Science Academy. I will personally sponsor the construction and continuing program of such a facility. There will be no need to present this idea to the Council or Committee for who would question T'Pau's motives?

Another matter I will address is thine father's bonding. Years ago he had given his valid arguments before the elders. These were sound and logical, there is no need for him to reiterate, and I, T'Pau will perform the bonding and if anyone question, I, T'Pau will remind them of my son's statements from long ago, which hold true to this day.

I now will speak to your _sa-mekh_, send him to me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek entered the room and performed the ta'al and bowed his head reverentially.

"_Ko'mekh, _how may I be of service?"

Indicating that he should be seated T'Pau looked intently at her son.

"I have decided to perform the bonding between you and your intended. We will accomplish this on Vulcan soil at _Ah'rak kya_ (the settlement's name which translates as 'Vulcan Lives) the settlement, two days from now. You should go and bring her to me so I might prepare her. She will stay with me at the embassy until we board the vessel to go to The Settlement tomorrow. At the settlement, you and I will lodge together. This is the logical next step."

Sarek advised his mother,

"The prison authorities have notified me that the prisoners will be brought to the embassy tomorrow for transport by us to the site. Embassy security will accompany them on the trip and then they will come under the supervision of Vulcan males at _Ah'rak kya_.

T'Pau then informed Sarek,

"The prisoner's education will begin here at the embassy parking lot, for I will not have them shackled while in our custody. These males will first visit the site where Vulcan males are trained in the way of martial arts. It should prove to act as a deterrent. Each male will be assigned to a work crew and be required to contribute toward the good of the settlement. By association, they will be given the opportunity to learn the value of hard work."

Sarek nodded in agreement. With a dismissive gesture and a sent message, T'Pau ordered her son to go and bring Dansk to her and then she sat back in the chair with her hands steepled waiting for her almost daughter to arrive.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek approached Dansk and indicated that she should follow him. He exited the dining room and she followed him into the garden. He took her arm and went to the secluded area that was to the right of the garden. When he looked down her face displayed a concerned look so he took her hand and sent her his calm.

"What has happened?" was her question.

Caressing her face he said,

"Dansk, how strong is your attachment to me?"

"I love you Sarek, I will do so until I breathe my last."

"Do you have any hesitancy in regard to our bonding?"

"I would bond with you today, if that is what you desired," was her reply.

"In that case, our bonding the day after tomorrow will not cause you undo concern."

"I am yours Sarek."

"T'Pau will perform the ceremony at the settlement but according to our custom you will spend the rest of the time before our bonding at T'Pau's side.

Are you already packed for our trip tomorrow?"

Dansk nodded in the affirmative.

"In that case I will take you to her."

Before proceeding from the garden Sarek again held Dansk to him and kissed her with as much restraint he could muster and sent to her,

"_Tal'uhk nash-veh k'dular._"(I cherish thee).

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they entered T'Pau's presence she simply said,

"Ko-fu."

She nodded and indicated by gesture for Dansk to be seated by her side. Then directing her gaze to Sarek she dismissed him.

She sent,

'I will now instruct she who has accepted your _koon-ut so'lik _(your formal marriage proposal) in the ways of the Vulcan male. I will thus prepare her for the bonding .

Please prepare yourself so as to not overwhelm her for I discern she is inexperienced in this area of life.'

Sarek responded,

'I have advised her that I will follow her lead, she is too precious to me to allow me to do otherwise. My one request of you Great Mother is to thoroughly inform her of how my body will react to her. I do not wish anything that I do either intentionally or because of my male nature to frighten her. Do not hold back from telling her the Vulcan male's sexual nature and the need for me to be completely sated before my allowing her to even sleep. This is not in any way a Vulcan male's choice, it is…our nature.'

T'Pau sent,

'She will be thoroughly educated in the Vulcan male's way, I shall draw on my own personal experience to allow her to see all females who bond with a Vulcan male, share this same experience. My son, may your evening's meditation and rest be productive.'


	22. Chapter 22

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-two

The first thing that T'Pau did was to assure Dansk that she had not been singled out for this isolation and instruction because she was non-Vulcan. All females that were about to be bonded were taken into isolation with her clan's matriarch for important instruction. Dansk sat quietly with her head bowed.

"Child, thee are about to experience the greatest change in life that I know of. In thine case, it is even more profound because of the one thou will become one with, my son, Osu Sarek. With thou entering this state you take on a status that will not allow you to present a public face similar to the one that thou are now displaying, you will become Lady Dansk, aduna of Osu Sarek, of the Matt S'chn T'gai clan, house of Surak, the most powerful clan and house on New Vulcan. I wish to see fire in thine eyes, and determination on thine face. Even in the face of opposition, or danger that façade must not change. Thy family's legacy should inspire and empower thee."

With a commanding voice T'Pau said,

"Now, _ko fu_ show me your S'chn T'gai face."

It was almost a metamorphous that took place before T'Pau's eyes. The female's eyes narrowed, her shoulders took on a proud bearing, her head tilted to the right, almost Vulcan-like and Dansk said in an imposing voice.

"My name shall be S'chn T'gai Dansk, and my title will be Lady Dansk. I will be aduna of Osu Sarek of Vulcan, I shall never shrink back again."

If T'Pau had been Terran she would have marveled at the transformation, but instead she admired the female's ability to absorb information and apply it instantly. She will prove to be a valuable helpmate for her son. She was looking forward to presenting her before the High Council and High Committee, as Sarek's adunda. T'Pau was now certain her _ko fu_ would not be intimidated by that presentation.

T'Pau now said,

"_Ko fu, _we will now rejoin the others and you will sit by my side until we depart. When we arrive at the embassy I will take you to my rooms where you will remain until our departure tomorrow. Do not expect to sleep tonight, or for several nights ahead of you. I will however, allow you to take what Terrans call a nap before I begin to instruct you."

"Yes, Honored Mother, I understand."

Dansk took her place behind T'Pau as they exited the room. The rest of the group was already enjoying desert, a fruit salad that looked extremely appetizing. T'Pau sent to Sarek,

"We would appreciate a serving of the fruit."

When Sarek approached he was anticipating giving Dansk her salad but T'Pau restrained him and stopped his movement toward Dansk. Instead, she took the first serving and handed it to her, and then took the second serving for herself. She then nodded in dismissal and Sarek left after an uncharacteristic Vulcan 'sigh'. T'Pau observed and said to Dansk,

"The bonding will take place one day after tomorrow at last light. I do not believe my son would last three days under such a strain as separation from you. He is in need of your presence in his life in order for his work to remain productive."

T'Pau message to Sarek was,

' Attend.'

Sarek appeared and T'Pau still prevented his approach to Dansk my reversing the initial distribution of the desert plates. She nodded in dismissal and Sarek left and mingled with the other guests. At twenty hundred hours T'Pau sent to Sarek,

"The hour is getting late, and thine son's aduna is with child, we should depart to allow her to rest. Thee should request that one of the males bring you back to the embassy for you will not share space in the vehicle with Dansk, myself and Sorin."

Sarek knew that his son's motorcycle was stored in the garage. By removing his robe and being dressed in his tunic and trousers he would be able to drive to the embassy on his own. Not only that, the drive would allow him to quiet his thoughts and the fresh air would feed into his much desired meditative state. He would ask Spock about his usage of that mode of transportation.

Spock agreed, but only with the stipulation that his father be dressed in proper riding gear which he provided. He also requested that his father leave their link open until his safe arrival at the embassy. As Dansk was entering their vehicle she got a glimpse of her Sarek pull out of Spock's garage dressed in a black leather riding ensemble. As he passed, he put his visor down and Dansk view of him caused her heart to momentarily stop.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Back at the embassy, in T'Pau's apartment she and Dansk sat facing one another. Since Sarek's apartment adjoined her's, separated only by the great room, T'Pau had instructed Sarek to find other lodging for the night. She was fully aware that at this point the sight of Dansk so near his bed chamber or even her scent would overburden his already taxed resolve.

T'Pau started,

"_Ko-fu_, Sarek has a distinct advantage over thee in that he has observed the unclothed body of a Terran female and has experienced the joining. His bondmate Amanda was an extraordinary aduna and first lady. I am certain thee will succeed also. Thy will hear from my lips my own personal experience and will understand the needs of a Vulcan male. Thee will hear about his extraordinary endurance, will thoroughly understand why an Vulcan male treasures his wife and family and finally you will understand what a privilege it is to be bonded to a Vulcan male."

T'Pau did not hold back anything and she observed how Dansk facial expression changed from surprise, sympathy, shock, understanding, tolerance, joy, and resolution as T'Pau revealed all to the one who would be her daughter. T'Pau's final statement revealed the steady devotion of the Vulcan male towards his aduna and children. She finally understood 'The Rite of Service' and her heart was so full that it ached in her chest. Her inward thoughts included, how constant and noble a Vulcan male was and how to serve Sarek's every need would indeed be a privilege that would never grow old or tired.

It was not even dawn when T'Pau completed Dansk's education and addressing her said,

"Ko-fu, a young Vulcan girl has brought thy suitcase here. In addition, I instructed her to bring fresh undergarments for thy body here. The sanitary facility is in the rear to the right and after thee have cleansed thine body, dress for our trip and then thee may lay down for a brief productive rest, T'Pau turned and went to her alcove for her period of meditation, after which she would cleanse herself and dress."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek's ride to the embassy was without mishap. When he arrived at the embassy parking lot he sent to his son,

'I have arrived safely.'

His son's reply seemed to be very brief and in the background he heard his son's aduna's moanful pleas and other words not quite unclear. Sarek thought to himself,

'Apparently I have interrupted…something. He closed the bond with the proper Vulcan response. He was fully aware that his invasion of his son and daughter's time of intimacy certainly did not help his present situation.

Of course Sarek was restless. He then spent two hours in meditation. After that point it was impossible for him to succumb to meditation's leadings. He hungered for Dansk, even her scent would bring him comfort. He thought for a moment and remembered during their travels Dansk had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Sarek went to his wardrobe and sought out the garment that she had leaned against and brought the shoulder of the garment to his nose and inhaled. His entire body responded to her…it did not address his longing, but he found he was comforted.


	23. Chapter 23

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-three

The morning dawned and the entire embassy was astir. First meal was served and Dansk was seated next to T'Pau at the head of the table. Sorin and T'Paal were still inseparable and were seated at the far end, next to one another at the right of Sarek, whose eyes showed his fatigue. With the meal completed the group moved towards the lobby where the group traveling with them had assembled.

Drevi, Bettie, James and Laura would accompany them on this trip. James had been rewarded with this privilege because of his cooperation with Sarek in regard to reporting the incident that had taken place outside of Wong's. He and Laura would also be witness to Sarek and Dansk bonding ceremony. Sarek determined that he would give James permission to list his and Dansk bonding in the wedding announcement section of his newspaper.

When T'Pau came into the lobby, Spock, Lo'vaak and Sirin were already present with their families. Two Vulcans from the settlement, Su'aurk and S'nass, known to the family, were present and introduced to T'Pau, who received their homage, then left their presence to speak with the children. These two residents of the settlement, who had piloted a settlement transport for the removal of the prisoners, were accompanied by five highly trained Vulcans who would supervise their passengers. There was no need for them to be armed, for with the training they had received since the age of three, they themselves were weapons.

Before the prisoners' scheduled arrival at 0900 hours, everyone but Sarek was aboard their means of transportation. At exactly the prescribed time the penal vessel landed in the embassy parking lot and armed guards escorted the three males off the shuttle. Sarek approached and made the request to remove the shackles from the prisoners. The guard got ready to question the request but then he was advised that there was no need for such restraints because Vulcan security was already aboard the ship that would transport the three males, the guards understood. Sarek signed the release papers and the guards removed the three males' restraints.

All of the males were rubbing their chaffed wrists as they were escorted to their vessel. Once they entered they saw five neatly dressed, unarmed Vulcan males who ordered them to seats in various sections of the craft. They would not be allowed to have contact with one another.

Once Sarek entered and the necessary ceremonial salutes were exchanged between himself and the guards, then one of the security persons closed the door, S'nass started the initiation sequence and the engines started. There was slight vibration as the vessel lifted and moved forward since it would serve as lead ship. Spock and Sorin were piloting the second ship. The route the two ships would take would not allow for visual landmarks that would allow any to find their way to the settlement without an escort.

Because of the chosen route the trip took forty-five minutes and as the two ships settled onto the new shuttle ports that were now part of the enlarged parking area, the families disembarked first and were nowhere to be found by the time the prisoners disembarked.

T'Pau approached the three and said in unaccented Standard,

"Welcome to _Ah'rak kya_. Thee are now on Vulcan soil, under Vulcan rules and Vulcan control. You will not receive any severe punishment here for we are a peaceful people. We have brought you here to educate you. Of course, since that is the case, the effectiveness of our efforts is entirely up to each one of you. You will be housed with Vulcan males in dormitory style housings. Before you are taken there we wish you to witness something that most Terrans are unaware of. Sarek and T'Pau led the way to the gymnasium where several young Vulcans were sparring.

The moves were lightening quick, and recovery immediate. Eventually the ring was filled with six males, ducking, dodging and flipping at speeds that were difficult to follow.

T'Pau mentioned to the three, as a subtle warning,

"Vulcan males start the study of martial arts at the age of three Terran years. They never stop learning or improving in their skills. The ones performing before us are novices. The more advanced can kill with one finger and can immobilized with one solitary move. So that you are aware, every male in this compound has trained in this manner of defense.

You will always be in company with one of the males who live here. The compound is quite large and the only source of water for many miles is right here in our fenced area. The inhabitants outside of this area are called Native Americans and these are our allies. We would prefer you to remain with your guides because we do not desire you to become lost.

While here all three of you will be assigned to a work detail. The settlement is always growing as indicated by the continuing building and changes. The co-pilot of the ship that transported you here is the coordinator for the work here. He will supervise your work and report to me about your cooperative efforts.

Vulcans are vegetarians. Three meals are taken here at the settlement. First and Second Meal are usually eaten together at the dining room. Last meal can be eaten at home or jointly. All of our meals are eaten in silence. We Vulcans do not like to view half masticated foods or such food to exit the mouth during speech. We expect you to respect this tradition that we hold to without exception. Each one of you will have domicile in a different dormitory. Your belongings have already been taken to The Welcome Center. We have a visitor's registry that you should sign and then you may be refreshed by our water."

Already, T'Pau could discern which ones of the males would respond positively to this educational program. The two who appeared to be the youngest seemed to display an air of excitement and adventure while the older had what Terrans would call, 'a look of disgust' on his face. He would be the one that would require a heavier training, a lesson in humility was in order.

When they reached The Visitor's Center the three were asked to sign The Book of Welcome. Sarek then brought a tray that contained glasses and pitchers of water and juice. He served the males as if they were guest and he identified the crackers, biscuits and fruit that were available for their consumption, if they so desired. The two younger ones said, "Thank you," while the older hunched over his food and devoured it greedily.

Once the group was through, the 'guest' were led to their quarters were they found that a clean bed had been provided and their personal goods had been placed on their beds. The door of each dormitory was unguarded or so it appeared. The older of the three thought to himself that he had 'lucked' upon a golden opportunity. Of course, nothing could be further from the truth.

What neither one of them was aware, was that a homing devise had been placed in each of their footwear. Of course, no one would leave to walk on the burning desert sand without shoes so there was no danger of any of the three 'getting lost'.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sarek and Dansk**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**In each dormitory that housed a Federation prisoner they were supplied with work clothing. What ****was not supplied, were shoes. The males in the dormitories that housed the prisoners were ****excused from morning work because it was thought that the show of the numbers housed **** would act to deter any devious thoughts of the ****settlement Feeration 'guests'.**

**Ten minutes before Second Meal they lined up at the door to proceed to the dining room. The ****Vulcan that would serve as the guide to the prisoner in their room, approached him and ****advised him,**

"**We will now go to the dining room for second meal. He waited patiently for the 'guest to remove ****himself from the bed and indicated that they would walk together. The Vulcans filed out of the room and ****walked together in the calculated walk (purposeful stride*) that was so much a part of The Way. **

**Once they arrived each went to their assigned table with the exception of the ones who were ****assigned to accompany the 'guests' who would eat at a separate table. All continued to stand as T'Pau led her ****group ****to the front of the ****dining room to take their seats at a table that would accommodate her, Sarek, his ****family and their guests. **

**After the honored guests were seated the rest of the group took their seats. The non-bonded males ****were to T'Pau's left and the family groups to the right. T'Pau looked at the assembled group and ****agreed with the name 'The Survivors' had chosen for their home, translated into standard as**'**Vulcan Lives.'**

**The meal was eaten in silence except for the prisoner that T'Pau had already determined would required ****additional attention. She observed that he was hunched over his plate loudly chewing with his ****mouth open. In addition, he was humming some unidentified 'musical offering'. Once the meal was ****eaten, T'Pau stood and said, **

**"Glantau"**_**,**_** (Observe), with that she dismissed the families who filed ****out in an orderly fashion and then she spoke to the unbonded males,**

"**Besides the guest who accompany me we have other guests among us. They have yet to learn of ****our way. Each of them will be working with a different construction group, have been assigned a guard who will prevent our guest from becoming lost in this vast compound. To the guides I give this as a suggestion, give these males a small guided tour of the facilities. Then when you return to your work site they can first be assigned as an assistant to any carpenter on the site where you have been assigned.''**

**That group was dismissed with,**

''**May your work be productive."**

**The youngest of that set of guest'' was named Joseph. He lowered his voice and gave to his guard his name'and his home's location. **

**The guide's reply was,**

"**My name is S'Tau, my home was on Vulcan before its destruction. We are now settled here on ****Terra, because of the generosity of your government and The Federation. I am unbonded, or as you ****would say, unmarried. As you were able to observe, many of us have bonded and have families. ****That is the ultimate goal of all of the males here. Not many Vulcan females escaped the destruction ****of our home planet for within Vulcan society, once a female has children along with her adun, or husband, her primary assignment is ****educating and taking care of these who are young and vunerable. My bondmate was with child ****when she did not survive Va Pak, which translates to Standard as The Immeasurable Loss, the destruction of Vulcan.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Meanwhile, the second youngest 'guest's guide'said,**

"**My name is S'nat, I survived the destruction of Vulcan, but no other member of my family did. All of ****us here have the same story to tell. We were in a hopeless situation until Osu Sarek's family came ****to our aid. What is your identification?"**

**He was answered by,**

"**Identification? Oh. you mean name, it is Rudolph, most call me Ruddy."**

**His 'guide' nodded in acknowledgement.**

**It would be best if we did not expect such a smooth transaction between t****he one remaining 'guest'.**

**His guide, an older male, simply said,**

"**My name is S'ma, I am your guide, follow me."**

**S'ma, had already determined that this rude Terran would have to be taught in the strictest of ****Vulcan methods and had drawn up his ''battle plan'. Firstly, he had no desire to know the name of ****this Terran. In communication he would be referred to simply as 'Terran'.**

**The three guides led their charges to their individual work sites and introduced them to the crew. Of course S'ma ****simply said,**

"**This is the Terran that will be working with us."**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Dansk had been brought to Sarek's cottage and had settled in. Within a short period of time there was ****a knock on the door and two female heads peeked in. It was Laura and Ellie stopping by to welcome her.**

"**We hope we are not disturbing you but we wanted to say welcome. Our husbands were the two ****Vulcan pilots who transported the prisoners. We live in this compound. Great Mother has gone to the far end of the settlement to stay in the Vulcan styled housings that have been constructed there. Osu Sarek is with her."**

"**Please come in and sit down. Would you care for some tea?"**

**Ellie replied,**

"**Only if you will share tea and cakes at my home which is next door. I already have everything on the ****table, a sort of welcome party for you. "**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the settlement, Sarek and T'Pau were deep into conversation.**

"**My son, we have one of our guest who requires special training."**

**Sarek's eyebrow rose and his mother continued.**

**The first step has been to assign a older Vulcan guide to assist in his training. There will be no compromising allowed on that person's part. This guide has come to us after years in the security force at our site in Narobi. ****It is possible that Spock has met him. One of the principles that he plans to employ is 'He that does not work, does not eat.'''**

"**Will it be enforced within the confines of the dining area?**

"**Ha"(Yes)**

"**That should prove very effective."**

**Indeed".**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have had some who have doubted T'Pau's request for Nyota and Spock to consider their daughter to become bonded to a full Vulcan male. Some have mentioned that Spock and Nyota had rejected arranged marriages. True but my reasoning on this was:**

**This was a suggestion made by T'Pau to be considered by both Spock and Nyota, and agreed to by their daughter when she becomes of age.**

**She would not marry a Vulcan who was a complete stranger, they would be able to get to know one another and then if she chose to do so, there would be that bonding.**

**The reasoning behind T'Pau's suggestion is there has been such a dilution of Vulcan blood, and so few Vulcan females, with the bonding of this exceptional half-Vulcan female, there would be a strengthening of the qualities that have made the Matt Schn T'gai unique-a family of leaders.****  
**

**To allow the initil introduction was up to Spock and Nyota, the making of any acquaintance and later bonding would be up to their female child, T'Amanda.**

**Sarek and Dansk**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**The six males presented themselves at the selected site for ****'training. ****Joseph was introduced and greeting with the usual Vulcan salute.**

**As he looked around he rubbed the palms of his hands on his work ****suit and his action appeared to be what _S'Tau _determined was how Terran's ****expressed their excitement.**

**Joseph said,**

**"I have never worked with my hands before. I think that exerting ****myself in this way could be beneficial."**

**At the work site he looked around and questioned,**

**"You guys built this yourselves?"**

**"That is our job, to build houses for ourselves and the ones we will ****bond with or as you say marry. We build several houses together ****so that our mates always have help with one another's children. ****Our adunas or as you would say wives and children are our most ****precious possessions. We will sacrifice ourselves for them, protect ****them ar all cost."**

**Joseph dropped his head.**

**"You know that I was one of the three that attacked a Vulcan male ****and he attempted to shield his…maybe she was his wife. I regret ****that I was part of that group now. May I express my repentance to you for ****my involvement in that ignorant act. Already I see that Vulcans are ****an extraordinary group that we could learn from.**

**S'Tau said, **

**"It is important for all to learn from one another."**

**Then he thought to himself,**

**'It appears that this young man is a quick learner.**

**Joseph looked around and saw a pile of lumber off to the side and ****inquired,**

**"Do these things have to be moved somewhere else."**

**_S'Tau_ answered,**

**"No, but one job that has to be done is to remove all the nails from ****the ground and sort them as to size and suitability for use. We**

**attempt to not waste anything, so let me show you what the nails ****that we can use should look like and then you can either pick up all ****of them and then sort, or you can sort as you pick up, the choice is ****up to you."**

**There was no glory involved with that menial task but Joseph ****responded willingly and was provided with two buckets to expedite ****his chore. The sun was hot and _S'Tau _went to the supply ****truck and secured a hat for his charge. Holding it out as an offering, ****Joseph looked up ****and smiled,**

**"Thanks man."**

**Joseph slipped it on his head and broke the crown down the middle ****as his personal fashion statement and continued working.**

**_S'Tau _did not need to supervise his charge any further so he ****joined his group who were at that point placing windows in the ****structure. Every now and then he would glance over and see ****Joseph carefully studying the metal objects he had gleaned from ****the ground. He appeared to be counting to himself.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**At the other site, _S'Nat_ and Ruddy arrived and the Terran ****male was introduced and was given the usual Vulcan welcome.**

**He inquired,**

**"What are you all doing here?"**

**He was questioned,**

**"What does it appear to you is being accomplished here?"**

**"It looks like you are building something or somethings."**

**_S'nat_ said**

**"Your observation is correct. Housing is being built for couples who ****will soon be married or as a Vulcan would say, be bonded."**

**"Why do you call it bonded?"**

**Because when we bond or marry as you would say, it is not only a ****eventual joining of bodies, our minds are also joined. Our ****bondmates can communicate with us without a spoken word. When ****we have children they are also bonded with us so that we can ****communicate over vast distances without any outside aid. It is ****called a familiar bond. We are able to detect if any in our family are ****unwell, in danger, or have a question. That is The Vulcan Way."**

**"Like your own private com line," was Ruddy's observation.**

**_S'Nat _responded,**

**"Indeed."**

**"Have you ever engaged in construction?"**

**"I helped my father build a dog house once."**

**_S'Nat _analyzed the Terran's statement...**

**'Dog…canine, species akin to wolf…domesticated and used to ****service Terran's who have physical deficits or for companionship. ****The number of breeds or kinds continues to expand.**

**Finally _S'nat _nodded in understanding and said,**

**"The structure might be similar, but the size is much larger. Are you ****familiar with the use of a hammer?"**

**"Yes."**

**"There are pieces of lumber over there that have nails in them that ****must be removed, it would be productive for you to handle that ****task."**

**Ruddy nodded, took the hammer that was handed him and ****squatted in the corner to take on the job.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**At a completely different site, with a completely different outcome, ****_S'ma_ arrived with his 'guest' and stated to the construction crew,**

**"This is the Terran who will be assisting us."**

**As he said that he heard a 'hump' coming from the male besides ****him.**

**When asked if he had any experience in construction, he never ****answered. His response was the patting of his foot with his arms ****folded across his chest.**

**_S'ma_ decided the 'visitor' would be ignored. What he did ****was make sure all the water was placed out of general access and ****advised the workers where and how it could be secured. It was hot ****and dusty and the workers could be observed drinking water freely. ****_S'ma _could observe the grown delinquent licking his lips ****which were now appeared to be dry. He was leaning against the ****fence with his hands still across his chest ****_S'mas_ remembered T'Pau's statement about no cruel or ****harsh punishment would be administered to ****these guest so he went ****and secured a bottle of water for the visitor. There was a mumbled ****'thank you' when the bottle changed hands.**

**At four-thirty work stopped, tools were collected and stored and the ****group lined up to walk to the dining room. When they reached their ****destination, _S'ma_ escorted the obstinate male to a ****set of chairs and instructed him to be seated. There was a ****questioning look on the Terran's ****face, which was especially the ****case when his fellow prisoners walked in with their guides, remained ****standing until T'Pau's family and guest filed ****in and then were ****allowed to serve themselves from the covered dishes. When the ****tops were removed the scent of well prepared food filled the ****room ****enticingly.**

**The 'guest' was about to loudly protest his forced fasting, when ****T'Pau anticipating his response to his lack of food said,**

**"_Nam'uh ralash-fam, _be silent."**

**The male resumed his posture from his time at the site and ****_S'ma_ said,**

**"Remain here, seated."**

**He then went to the table seated himself and ate Last Meal. The ****male became restless and one of the other guides who had finished ****his meal nodded to _S'ma_ and went back to sit with the ****unruly guest, who was slouched in his chair and had started moving ****his legs rhythmically, his lips were a thin tight line. T'Pau was aware ****when everyone had completed their meal and stood. Instead of ****leading her entourage out she requested that her group wait for her ****return to them. Approaching the 'visitor' she inquired,**

**"Thee are not pleased?"**

**Not even standing as a sign of respect, not even looking at T'Pau's ****face he said,**

**"I'm hungry."**

**"Yes, that is logical. That is why we have met here to enjoyed Last ****Meal. There is another principal that Vulcans live by which is,**

**"The one that does not work, does not eat."**

**With that, she turned and walked back up to the front of the dining ****room, collected her group and departed from the room, leaving the ****male even more disgruntled. ****_S'ma's_ group lined up to return to the dormatory. ****He said to the Terran,**

**"You are the one who can determine if you will eat First Meal. I ****know how long a Terran can live without food. It is a surprisingly ****short time compared to a Vulcan. Our bodies process food ****differently from Terrans. We can continue living, without sustenance ****or as you would say food for almost three lunar cycles or as you call ****them, months. Even if you decline removal to the work site, and I ****remain at the dormitory with you, it will not affect my work ****performance, mental clarity, physical strength or telepathic ****abilities. Your resistance to discipline is only causing you distress, ****and has no effect on any other person here at The Settlement."**

**The male looked at him, pursed his lips and was ****attempting spit on him. _S'ma_ had anticipated this action and ****administered the nerve pinch that ****left the male crumbled in the ****dust, where he lay for ten minutes.**

**When he regained consciousness he shook his head several times ****as if he was attempted to reset himself. He finally asked what had ****transpired, and the answer was,**

**"Your conduct and the action you were about to commit are ****abhorrent to us so as to prevent you from carrying out that act you ****were rendered unconscious. Let me advise you of the seriousness ****of your act. You are guest here, we are willing to share our housing, ****and food with you. The stipulation for your continued presence here ****is that you cooperate with us. If that is not agreed upon by not just ****word, but deed, you will be transported back to the penal institution ****from which you came and additional charges will be brought again. ****you by any person or persons here that you offend. Terran, I am a ****trained Vulcan security person and I only warn an individual once.**

**_S'ma _could hear the Terran swallow.**


	26. Chapter 26

Sarel and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-six

Laura, Ellie and Dansk enjoyed tea, cakes and conversation. Eventually Nyota, Rachel and Christine joined the group. Of the three women there, Rachel had been bonded the longest period of time. Her oldest son, Jason, had been examined by T'Pau and it had been determined that he is extremely gifted in all areas of The Vulcan Way, including touch telepathy. He was presently visiting the wood carver who was training him in the special Vulcan wood carving called, _e'tum_ _kraisek _(beautiful cage). Presently, all the other children were together under the watchful eye of T'Paal who had recruited her son to 'assist' her. She told him that it was practical training for when he would be a father.

So'rin had requested his mother's presence at the _koon-ut_ (place of bonding which now because of the herbal remedy lessened the negativity of Pon Farr so it did not have to coincide with the initiating of the marriage bond. The female he would be bonded to came to New Vulcan aboard a merchant ship that responded to the news of the Va Pak. He was very satisfied with T'Pau's choice for him.

The conversation, between the women included their experiences as Vulcan male's bondmates, and was sprinkled with laughter and head nods due to the fact they shared similar experiences.

Dansk then said,

"Sarek has told me that he would follow my lead during our joining. Have any of you received a similar assurances from your husbands…I mean bondmates?

The females all nodded. It was Rachel who answered first,

"That is usually what is stated by the males because they are of superior strength and must pace themselves so as not to overwhelm us…or injure us. When they join with us it is like they seat themselves at a banquet table straining under the weight of our emotions. They are starved for this and what happens is a slowed down, logical 'feeding frenzy'. When we laugh it is the ultimate experience for them, since Vulcans never laugh and rarely even are able to 'smile'. Their reaction to our laughter is intense, especially so if this happens during our periods of intimacy. We, rejoice in being able to allow them to explore something they have never experienced, full blown emotions, that will not in any way impede their continued logic driven existence.

Nyota said, with her full-blown smile,

"I have been even blessed with the equivalent of a 'Vulcan smile', it would be undetected by others, but once you know your adun, you as his mate will recognize it."

Dansk seemed content with the first-hand experiences of the ones who upon her bonding to Sarek would become her relatives…or as close to family one could become in Vulcan society.

Nyota suggested that they give Dansk a tour of the settlement. Nyota went and secured transportation for their use and all piled in. They first went to The Welcome Center where Dansk signed the Visitor's Book. They then visited the several workshops and met the various artisans that were either working or teaching. When S'nass was not present at his workshop, Laura sent him a message and was then she and her group was invited to visit the work site where he had gone to assist after the trip to San Francisco.

Dansk observed the ceremony that accompanied their greeting one another, the touching of foreheads and the _ef'ru'estra_ (hand embrace). S'nass then greeting the group with the ta'al. Laura had learned much since her recent bonding to S'nass. She presently served as the on-site reporter for the San Francisco Herald.* She reported weekly on events that took place at the settlement.

They did not stay long at the site and then they proceeded to the field, where another green house, of S'nass' design, was under construction.

Dansk turned to Nyota and said,

"I do not know how long my tenure will be as 'the ambassador's wife', but I do know eventually I will relinquish it to you, to ease you into your new station I will keep a diary which I will pass on to you that will allow you to be familiar with your new 'station'.

Not sure how Dansk should be addressed at this interim, Nyota simply said,

"Thank you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the other side of the settlement Sarek and T'Pau had meditated for several hours and when she surfaced she quietly made her way out to the garden area. That is where Sarek found her when he had completed his ritual.

She had made herself a cup of tea and was seated on one of the stone benches that doted the area of the garden. As he approached she gestured so that he would seat himself next to her.

"Thee and the others involved have done well. This place is a model of Vulcan efficiency and initiative. In some areas it surpasses New Vulcan. It is a place of peace, with no evidence of friction and appears to be free of discord. New Vulcan is in the midst of many changes. There are still vigorous discussions entered into by The Council and Committee that remain unresolved. A good example is the issue of where the children of the settlement, and others, like them on Terran will be educated. As mentioned, I have solved this issue and it shall be implemented immediately. I wish to monitor the efficiency of this institution so my visits to Terra will greatly increase.

"Sarek responded,

"Since that is the case, besides your apartment at the embassy this residence is also yours. It is far away from the industry of the settlement to allow for the silence necessary for constructive thought."

"My son, may I make this suggestion, since this area is isolated may I suggest that you make use of one of these houses as your place of seclusion after your joining. In view of your present state of anxiety, you would not have a long trip to take and you could bring your aduna to New Vulcan when you are able to travel."

Sarek could see the wisdom of his mother's suggestion and said,

"Your logic is sound. At some point during our extended stay here I will introduce Dansk to the unique properties of a Vulcan residence and then allow her to familiarize herself with Vulcan housing, thus when we visit New Vulcan, she will already have been a resident in a Vulcan structure."

Although there was a possibility that all the houses mirrored one another, T'Pau suggested that they view them all with the purpose of Sarek picking the one that would service him in the best way.

T'Pau then said,

"Tomorrow, my son at last light you will again become a bonded Vulcan male. You will again have to balance your duties as ambassador, with your responsibility as a adun. You have experienced this dual existence before with Your Amanda so do not forget the lessons your then bondmate taught you and apply them to this new relationship.

Live Long and Prosper Sarek."

With that T'Pau stood and said,

"My son, attend."

With that he walked toward the door, following her lead.

*See my story 'The Desert Saga Continues' to read about S'nass and Laura.


	27. Chapter 27

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-seven

What the ladies had not mentioned was that their 'get together' was in fact a bridal shower…of sorts.

Nyota had brought one of Amanda's formal robes and under garments and slippers for Dansk. Then the other gifts were presented to her as she sat in a decorated chair. Laura was creating her 'hat' with the ribbons and bows that had been on her presents. For a casual observer this was not out of the ordinary for a Terran bridal shower, one things that was missing was a nightgown of any sort…the bonded women present knew the futility of such a garment and so was viewed by these Terran females as a waste of credits.

After the presents were unwrapped, the hat created and the holo-vid was reviewed. The females all sat down and explained to Dansk why there was not a beautiful negligee included in her bounty.

Each one of the females described the demise of their night gowns which was their wedding night's mistaken contribution in the their husband's surprise and satisfaction.

Nyota revealed that she had purchased a lovely corset and that after her Spock could not remove it in the typical Vulcan fashion—tearing it to shreds while on the aduna's body, she assisted him. Once removed and her husband was sated she found the totally demolished corset was left by her Spock, on his pillow, tied with one of its ribbons as a silent declaration of the prowess of a focused, determined Vulcan adun.

Ellie explained that their departure from the USA was hurried and secret. Their arrival in San Francisco and arrival at the embassy allowed them to meet the Vulcans who had acted as saviors for the survivors of Va Pak. Spock's cousin Sirin bonded them and a family friend performed the civil ceremony. Like Dansk it was these Terran females who had welcomed her and provided her with a Vulcan robe to wear when she was bonded. When finally alone, Su'auk bathed her and told her to not put any anything on her body for he loved to see her move about in that unclothed state. Giggling she mentioned he still made that request at times.

Rachel explained that her joining with Sirin was necessary because he was entering Pon Farr. It was very true that that Vulcan initiative did turn the males into unrecognizable individuals. As it was, the fact is, that the possessive Vulcan wants nothing closer to the female than himself. So the nightgown is competition in that area, so, thus their usual response, remove it as quickly as possible.

Laura revealed that S'nass had never physically seen the unclad body of any female of any species. He requested that in the dark they remove all their clothing so that in the morning he could look upon her unhindered Again the common thread—no night gown.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

All the workers and 'guests' had returned to the dormitories. The two younger ones had integrated with their fellow roomers. Although there was no laughter or horseplay each one of the two other guests questioned various ones about their lives and their present evening activity, writing correspondence.

Each one explained they were communicating with the Terran female who would complete them. That expression was explained to each one of them. It was also made clear that each one must have a house to bring his bondmate to after their joining. That was The Vulcan Way. Although there were no smiles, no back slapping, no off-color jokes, but there was an air of excitement that almost made the air crackle. These hard working young Vulcans would lead a satisfying and productive life, and each one had goals ahead of them. Each one of the two young Terran males looked at their own lives and in retrospect they had no idea what their future would hold, or if there was one to be had. They indeed had been disillusioned by the propaganda that the separatist group had fed them.

In a completely different set of circumstances of the two quite different males, _S'mas_ faced the Terran prisoner guest and inquired,

"Terran, what decision have you reached; compare…warm comfortable housing, food carefully prepared, no bars, a degree of freedom, the ability to learn a trade, a esthetically pleasing location….

Terran, the choice is yours"

Of course his previous actions would have dictated his answer would be imbecilic, instead he said,

"My name is Robert, Bob…I would rather stay here…and learn."

S'mas nodded and left the males presence and visited the group's status unit and brought Robert, fruit, biscuit, soy cheese and juice. He deposited the tray on Robert's bed and said,

"Your decision, while quite delayed, is acceptable. In the morning you will depart with us for First Meal."

From Robert's lips came two 'thank yous'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'mas then started a completely different conversation.

"Today is going to be a special day. We will not return to our work site after Second Meal. T'Pau, our Great Mother, chief representative of the Vulcan government on New Vulcan will perform the bonding ceremony for her son, Osu Sarek, Vulcan's Ambassador. He lost his wife and other members of his family at the destruction of our mother planet, Vulcan. Lady Amanda, the Ambassador's bondmate was a Terran. She was a gracious female and concerned herself untiringly with her adopted people, Vulcans. She was Terran but, _de'Vef'nahr, _Vulcan by choice. The person you attacked was Osu Sarek, the female that was injured was the one who will become his bondmate today at last light, this day. The entire settlement is invited to the bonding ceremony, I conferred with Great Mother T'Pau, you are also included in the invitation so you may also attend."

Robert sat with pieces of fruit on his fork, lowered it to his plate and despite every attempt to do otherwise, broke down and cried.

S'mas recognized the power of kindness to penetrate even a hard heart and took in the sight of that action in stride, leaving Robert's side to allowed him to release his emotions. He was certain that at some point this day he would be given the life story of the now repentant 'urban terrorist'.


	28. Chapter 28

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-eight

Sarek and T'Pau had toured the houses in the compound that they had stayed in the previous night and he had chosen the house Dansk and he would occupy, after their joining. He had no intention of wasting any time accepting congratulations. He would bid farewell to his family and then pilot a shuttle to the residence he had chosen. He determined he would honor the Terran custom and carry Dansk over the threshold. He thoroughly understood the background of said action…one mired in superstition and pagan mythology, but the satisfaction he was certain he would feel with Dansk in his arms, against his chest, with him able at last to breathe the scent of her hair cancelled out any negativity associated with the custom. Sarek uncharacteristically, sighed. He would probably spend the majority of this last night in meditation. T'Pau departed to her private space with,

"May your rest be productive, My Son."

"Live long and prosper, My Mother."

That evening the women had left Dansk presence with the assurance they would return at noon tomorrow to help Dansk get bathed, coifed, and dressed, It would be the equivalent of a Terran 'prom night'. Of course most would see each other at First and Second meal.

The same action on Sarek's behalf was planned by his son, nephew and the ones who had been accepted as family. His robe of choice would be the same one he wore when he married his Amanda. With this new experience when he looked at the robe he would also think of his joining with Dansk. It was the equivalent of 'out with the old, in with the new' concept. His previous talk with his son had settled everything in both of their minds.

As for Sarek, at this point he was indeed anxious to explore her mind and body. The needs of his flesh had become even more manifest during this period of absence from Dansk presence; at this point he had to struggle with his body response to his thoughts of her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The precursors of dawn's arrival was streaked across the sky as Sarek came out of his extended period of meditation. He sent his mother his morning greeting and it was returned. He searched his familial bond and all were well. Since he dared not approach the compound where Dansk was housed and he did desire to spend a part of this morning with Spock and his family he would request that they visit him at the house that he and T'Pau were sharing.

After his period of isolation with Dansk he was aware that he must present himself first at the embassy and then on New Vulcan. Dansk would not be able to accompany him because her body would have to be prepared for the increased radiation of that planet through inoculations. Eventually he would be able to show her the Vulcan's new home world, but his time he would face the High Council and Committee alone. His mother's departure from Terra after his bonding would allow her to present his case before those legislative bodies before his arrival. By the time of his arrival on New Vulcan, his bond would have been well established, and his presence there would be brief. The next time they returned to the settlement they would stay at his house in the compound that also housed his family.

His message to Spock through their bond was,

'I desire to spend time with you and your family before the bonding. Please visit me in my place of isolation this morning. We will have a simple First Meal here.

The return message was,

"We will be present at zero eight hundred hours. To put your mind at ease, My Nyota has been in contact with Dansk and she is in optimum health, mentally and physically.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The family's arrival was punctual and Sarek was waiting at the door to greet them. Seated at the table with T'Pau they enjoyed fruits, grains, juices and biscuits. After the meal Kov and Xon asked to be excused but Sarek gestured for them to stand before him,

"As I am certain your parents have revealed to you that before your birth, my then aduna, My Amanda was lost with the destruction of our home world. Today, my new aduna will become the only _ko'mekh'il_ (grandmother) you know."

Uncharacteristically he reached up and caressed each boy's face and said,

"Sons of my son, you two are heirs to greatness and you are being prepared well. _Dif-tor heh smusma._ (Live long and prosper)"

Through the slight touch of his hand upon their face, Sarek felt his grandsons' love for him and he was indeed satisfied.

Nyota stated,

"Father of me, your Dansk has been given a bridal shower and I supplied her with a formal robe and slippers for her bonding ceremony. She will wear one of Amanda's robes that you had given to me. I have no doubt that her appearance will be quite beautiful."

Sarek nodded and said to his daughter,

"I appreciate those services that have been extended to her. At this point in my life, she will complete me."

Spock interjected,

"Father, I anticipate that my family will visit New Vulcan after our daughter is born. In addition, I anticipate an extended visit. Will this present an inconvenience for you?"

"When I return to the embassy I will initiate the necessary inoculations to insure that Dansk will not suffer any discomfort during our eventual stay on New Vulcan. We will anticipate your arrival. Before Second Meal, his family was about to depart with Spock's assurance that he would return to assist his father to dress for his bonding. Nyota interrupted and said, she could pilot the family back to their compound if Spock wanted to spend time alone with his father. Spock readily accepted his aduna's offer. Before Nyota's departure Sarek asked that she convey a message to James. Advise him that he and his wife were invited to the bonding ceremony. That was his reward for his limited press after Sarek was attacked. In addition, Sarek would allow three holo pics after the ceremony. One of the bridal part, one of he and Dansk and finally a family pic. Sarek also requested that the family members be aware that he did not plan on a long delay in his departure so that they should be available for that activity immediately after the bonding.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When alone Sarek said to Spock,

"Speak your mind Spock."

"Father of me, it has been five thousand, one hundred eleven days since the Va Pak, since my mother, your bondmate was snatched away from us. I know what you do now is not a betrayal of her or her memory. I also am aware of your deep loss, and subsequent dark period of your life. I have grieved with thee. It has come to me that I am not certain how I should address your new aduna. I must show her respect for she is your aduna, she is not taking an already filled place in my heart and mind that is still filled with she who provided the body for the life force you gave her. I find a degree of discomfort using her first name…."

Sarek answered,

"First, my son, I wish to completely share something with you."

Placing his hand on his son PSI points he closed his eyes and said to Spock,

"My Son, observe."

It was at that point that Spock became privy again to a visualization and now the complete conversation that his parents had had many years ago, while she still was pregnant with him. His heart swelled as he observed her form and heard her statement to his father about her wishes for him when they would be separated by death. Of course, his mother anticipated a muchlonger life than she experienced. But her wishes mirror her great love for his father and also for The Vulcan Way. She was fully aware of how Vulcans could not tolerate waste and to have her husband, a male in the prime of his life, without a mate would be a waste or to have in die in the fires because he did not have one would likewise be a waste.

Upon opening his eyes Sarek observed his son, nodding in agreement. Spock next comment was simply,

"Father, may you find the maiden's peace"*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*Spock's statement revealed that he desired for his father a fulfilling and satisfying life as a bonded male.


	29. Chapter 29

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Twenty-nine

Everyone but Sarek's immediate family was present for First Meal. So'lin had come and transported T'Paal to the dining room. She had T'Paal and So'lin seated with her as well as Sirin and Lo'vaak and their bondmates. Kov and Xon had taken over the supervision of the children. Jason was seated with Scoon and Michele, his bondmate presently pregnant with a female child. Jason had certainly filed the empty space that the loss of his unborn son had created. There was a deep bond between the two of them. At the end of the meal the group filed out and returned to their respective dormitories to await the time of the joining. At fourteen hundred hours Nyota, Rachel and Christine came to Dansk to start preparing her for the ceremony. They were later joined by Bettie, Laura and Ellie. It was a time for 'earth girls' to do their thing which included nails, skin, and hair.

Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak would stand with Sarek. T'Paal would bring Dansk into the room carrying her cowl. Nyota, Rachel and Christine would stand opposite the mates. The entire bridal party would be dressed in formal Vulcan robes and T'Pau would be wondrous in her robes of state. No changes in the appearance of the dining room would be made until Second Meal was over.

By Second Meal, Spock had returned to his family. He sent to Nyota,

'All is well.'

Once in the house he called Xon and Kov to him and asked,

"Did you two understand what your _grandfather meant when he took you aside to speak with you two?"

As usual, Kov spoke first,

"We do understand that our IKo'mehk-el is a great leader and that he has a commanding presence. We also understand that his mother is a grand female with much authority."

Xon then asked,

"_Ko'mehk, _how does that affect us?"

Spock asked both of them to individually recite their full names. He then recited his and then spoke,

"My sons, the Matt (clan) S'chn Tgai is the most ancient and prominent clan of the Vulcan people. We are direct blood descendants of Surak, the leader and founder of The Vulcan Way. We come from a long line of those who have served the needs of our people in various ways, but particularly in government and education. T'Pau my somehk-el is a high official in both the High Council and Committee, one of only three permanent member and the only female to have such a position. My _ko'mehk, _Sarek, is Vulcan Ambassador for the Federation of Planets. When Sarek advises me that it is time for me to train to take his robes of office, we will all go to live on New Vulcan. It has already been determined by T'Pau that both of you will jointly take up the position of Ambassador from me. It is because of your ancestry, ytour clan and your house that my father spoke of you both in reference to your inheritance of greatness that you are being trained to eventually fulfill. This puts our family under constant scrutiny, as others examine us to see if we uphold and reflect the very best of The Vulcan Way. Nyota was standing in the doorway, holding Kares* and listened as her husband spoke these words as fact and not with a hint of pride and she was grateful that through child bearing she had been able to contribute to the greatness of Spock's family.

Nyota had advised Zane to have James contact her as soon as possible and as she walked towards her kitchen her personal com rang. She conveyed Sarek's message to James who totally lost his composure. He was advised that three holo-pics would be allowed with one of the newly bonded couple to be placed on their wedding announcement page. Of course, Nyota explained this was for Dansk benefit because Vulcans needed no holo-pic to be able to remember, even to the smallest detail every event of their lives.

James thought to himself,

'Sarek was indeed a man…No, a Vulcan of his word. James then corrected himself, for a Vulcan there could be no other way. Nyota then informed James and Spock would lend him a robe and she would do likewise for Zane for they were considered guest of Sarek and T'Pau. James got ready to verbalize…'These Vulcans sure know how to throw a party' and thought better of it.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the promised time Rachel, Ellie, Bettie, Laura, and Nyota all descended on the house that Dansk was in. Laura had contacted Nyota and asked if she could bring Zane and it was allowed. The women came with their baskets of creams, lotions, bath perfumes, curlers, a hair dryer, hair ornaments and other items deemed necessary for the tasks at hand, They had decided that they would first have tea and while enjoying it they heard a knock on the door and the necessary indentification.

"It is I, T'Pau along with T'Paal."

Solin had piloted them to the location and stood quietly waiting for their entrance into the location. Nyota went to the door and T'Pau swept in with her robes billowing about her. T'Paal was bringing up the rear. Once the door closed, Solin left to return to the dining room.

When T'Pau entered all the women stood and with a gesture requested that they all return to their seats. Standing next to Nyota she said,

"I have come to observe the transformation of my daughter from Terran too Vulcan, will this be satisfactory?"

Nyota thought, very few were in a position to denied T'Pau anything. Instead of a verbal reply Nyota went and got her grandmother a seat, Rachel secured one for T'Paal. Once seated T'Pau said,

"You need not think that this sort of curiosity is an experience only for Terran females. Although the only one I was witness to was my own I have desired to view this event not as a nervous participant, but as a curious observer. Rachel handed Dansk a basket of scrubs, sponges, oils and lotions and took her shoulders and led her to the bathroom. In this settlement and in any area where the Vulcan Way ruled supreme, that word was a misnomer, for a Vulcan to consider himself cleansed he took a shower, not immersing himself in water wasteful used in bathtub where the waters would show evidence of his original unclean state. Even if a Vulcan went to the therapeutic baths he would shower before entry even into those waters.

That whole mind set gave evidence of the Vulcans' sense of economy, use what is needed, no more. So as the females, waited for Dansk's reveal after her invigorating shower, T'Pau and T'Paal joined the others as they silently drank their tea. Once they had finished their tea Nyota spoke,

"We are honored by your present, Great Mother."

What, Nyota could recognize as a Vulcan smile was shining in T'Pau's eyes She then said, "My presence here is as female family member with a deal of interest in what is occurring here. My remembrance of my experience bringing My Beloved through 'The Fires'. Nyota discreetly looked towards Zane, who still was demonstrating signs of extreme awe in the presence of the Great Mother. Sensing Nyota's concern T'Pau sent,

'If questioned about the fires, substitute the word passion.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

By this time delightful scents were seeping out from the bathroom and finally Dansk made her entrance in her terry cloth robe. Her waist length hair was towel dried. Nyota wondered if in it's wet condition if it was indeed heavy. She recalled that the hair style she wore to her bonding gave her a headache and Spock dismantled the beautiful creation when he realized it was causing her a great deal of discomfort.

Nyota, the only other Terran female with long tresses, took it upon herself to comb out Dansk heavy wavy hair. After about an hour, Dansk hair shown like black silk, cascading down her back. Nyota had an idea but had to confer with T'Pau,

"Great Mother, would it go against Vulcan tradition for Dansk to wear part of her hair up, festooned with jeweled pins and the rest of it remaind down?"

T'Pau, appeared to like the role of fashion consultant and approached Dansk and took her face in her hand and said,

"Thee will pleasure my son's eyes any way thy hair is styled."

The final inspection was approved by T'Pau and the other females and then these left to get dressed for the ceremony.

T'Pau and T'Paal both knelt to meditate and when Dansk rose to join them T'Pau said,

"Quiet contemplation while seated in thy chair will spare your finery from possible creases."

Dansk smiled and said,

"Thank you Dear Mother."

T'Pau's response was typically Vulcan, she nodded her head.

*Kares is Spock and Nyota's third son. Some time ago I asked if anyone could determine the source of his name-just one taker. So here is the answer:

KERAS=SAREK

Botsey


	30. Chapter 30

A/N

Dear Readers:

Well, here is what we have all been looking for. So, we are permitted to wish Sarek and Dansk, and all the other couples, "Live long and prosper."Thanks to all who took the time to read and additional thanks to all who reviewed.

My next entry will be a short fic. One of my guest reviewers, who I now thank, planted a seed. The suggestion given was a story about Lo'vaak's parents, his Vulcan father and Betazoid mother-how could that seeming contradiction come together. Two others in the making is a sequel to The Ambassador's Son, another Spock and Uhura Academy fic.

I certainly hope that all find this final chapter enjoyable and satisfying.

Botsey

Sarek and Dansk

Chapter Thirty

The bonding ceremony would take place at 'Last Light' just prior to Last Meal. All will have to assemble in the dining room anyway so the location for the bonding was…logical. It was in fact what Terrans would call, 'killing two birds with one stone'. The usual seating arrangement was adhered to but the appearance of the room was changed by S'nass constructing a raised platform for the bridal party to stand upon. The family groups would be dressed in robes, the unbonded males in trousers and tunics of varying colors.

To signal the start of the ceremony the _kusek_ (bells) were rang. Spock conveyed to his father the same message that had been given him those many days ago,

'_A'nirth (Father)_, your wait is almost over.' He then added, 'Your reward approaches.'

Spock was standing to his father's right and Sirin and Lo'vaak to his left. Their bondmates stood on the opposite side, facing them. The doors opened and T'Paal escorted Dansk down the aisle carrying the outward sign of a bonded female, her cowl. In the present time, this covering was symbolic, like the wedding ring, but in earlier times, on Vulcan a bonded female would never be seen in public with her head uncovered, the cowl was a preferred way of accomplishing that task.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With Dansk's appearance in the room Spock could sense his father's focus wavering. She looked exotically beautiful. Nyota noticed that Dansk's hands were trembling as indicated by the movement of her hand-held bouquet, but upon her lips was the most radiate smile as she looked only at Sarek. As she reached the raised platform, Sarek raised his shields to maximum level and reached down and took her hand in his and guided her up the one step. With Dansk and Sarek's appearance before her, T'Pau rose from her chair and gestured for them to knell before her then she intoned,

"What you see here has come down from the beginning…It is the Vulcan Way. Kneeling before T'Pau with her eyes closed Dansk heard Sarek's voice in her mind…

"My Dansk, now we are one."

She smiled with eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

James immediately took the first holo-pic of them for his paper's wedding announcement page. The second picture was of the immediate family; the third was of the family and their guest. James prevailed upon the first non-related Vulcan nearest to him to take that shot so he could include himself and Zane in it. After all, here he was among the first family of Vulcan, he certainly wanted proof of that.

T'Paal had already taken Dansk's suitcase to the house that she would be brought to after the very brief time Sarek would remain in the dining room. Sarek now presented himself before his mother and bowed his head and thanked her for her services toward them and bid her farewell. Dansk performed a curtsey. After that Sarek raised his hands for silence, thanked the attendees for their presence and support and with Spock's wish for him to find 'the maidens peace,' he took Dansk's hand in his and led her outside to the transport he would drive to their housing. He assisted her into the craft, insured that her harness was secure then sat down next to her and set the controls. His statement to Dansk was simply,

"Beloved Dansk, are you ready to start your new life?"

Her reply was,

"As long as you are a part of it…"

Sarek reached for her left hand and brought it to his lips and his Aduna smiled at him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The ride to the house he had chosen took mere minutes. Once they had arrived he went around to Dansk's side of the vehicle opened her door and picked her up in his arms with so little effort. His invitation was,

"Come wife, explore your temporary home."

Dansk snuggled up in his arms and ran her hands down his chest. They entered the spacious Great Room and Sarek proceeded down the hallway to their bedroom with the words,

"We shall remove our robes."

Then as a second thought he said,

"First you must take in sustenance."

He went to the well-stock kitchen and retrieved fruit, juice protein bars and set them out before her. He was fully aware that was not the hunger he must personally address. Once she had finished and he had cleaned the area he simply said,

"Come."

Sarek took her hand in his and it was like electricity that passed between them. Dansk followed obediently. Once in the bedroom she removed her robe and was standing in her Vulcan under garment. He turned and removed his robe and hung it in his closet. Before he could turn around a large, soft object hit him in the back of his head and as he turned, another one caught him in the face. He observed his aduna, clutching several pillows in her arms as she climbed up on the bed and giggling said,

"Pillow Fight!"

Sarek stood there in all his Vulcan dignity, with one eyebrow raised and was assaulted by two more thrown pillows. He retrieved two of them and returned 'the favor'. Dansk was now attempting to get to the other side of the bed in order to escape to other parts of the house. Sarek anticipated her move and reached for her but his hand only secured her slip which ripped down the entire back. Dansk first instinct was to grasp it to her body but then instead she let it fall to her feet leaving only her undergarments covering her. Sarek groaned and reached for her, he brought her to rest on top of his prone body on the bed. Dansk said,

"Sarek of Vulcan, by your participation in the Terran pre-bedtime activity called a 'pillow fight' you have allowed yourself to become human for me. Now I will become more Vulcan for you…with that she bit down hard on his collar bone and Sarek shuttered. Sarek then reached up to find her PSI point and Dansk whispered,

"Sarek of Vulcan, make our bodies one, make me yours. I will follow your lead,"

Her adun complied…many times and with their joining Dansk of Terra ceased to be a woman of mystery.


End file.
